OK COMPUTER
by WhiteyBlut
Summary: No se vivían tiempos pacíficos, Eren peleaba junto a la resistencia intentando terminar con el abuso hacia los de su clase, su vida dio un giro cuando fue capturado, su amiga decidido entregarlo a un Alfa quien quería reclamarlo, con la esperanza de mantenerlo con vida, Eren intentará abrirle los ojos a ese estricto Alfa y mostrarle la crueldad del mundo./Omegaverse/RIREN/.
1. AirBag

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

**N/T): **Hola a esta historia **nueva**, es un **Omegaverse**, es el primero que escribo, estuve leyendo varias versiones de cómo se desarrollan los integrantes en este universo y adapte mi historia.

Se preguntaran por que se llama **OK COMPUTER**, bueno está dedicado al disco de **RADIOHEAD** con el mismo nombre, este disco contiene **12 canciones** que por sí solo el álbum cuenta una historia con ellas, yo creé una versión **nueva y completamente** diferente pero cada capítulo **tiene que ver** un poco con la canción a la que corresponde.

Así que serán **12 capítulos**, uno por cada canción, cada cap. **llevará el nombre** de la canción por si gustan escucharla. Es una banda que me gusta mucho y con este Fic espero que también llegue a gustarles. Aun no sé si existirá un capitulo 13, sigo en veremos.

"Me fui como **GORDA** en tobogán**, Actualice** 4 historias!, **dos antiguas**, una reciente y **una nueva** que acabo de postear, no se cual subiré primero, UFF!, en esas 4 verán este párrafo, hahaha los amo mis fantasmones!"

Mucha palabrería a leer…

**Airbag**

…

**In a fast German car****  
****I'm amazed that I survived****  
****An airbag saved my life**

**(**En un veloz coche alemán  
me sorprende haber sobrevivido,  
Una bolsa de aire me salvó la vida.**)**

…

No se vivían tiempos pacíficos, los clase omegas desplazados estaban hartos de los arrebatos de la clase alfa, solo algunos omega de familias acomodadas vivían en paz, afortunados los que se conseguían un alfa que los sacara de su miseria.

Existía de todo, pero estaba la resistencia, un grupo que se formó haciendo destrozos y manifestaciones para cambiar las leyes hacia los omegas.

A los omegas menores de edad sin recursos, familia, los capturaban, llevándolos a los orfanatos, cuando cumplían la mayoría de edad y aun no encontraban familia, los obligaban a emparejar para poder engendrar y cumplir su propósito, a raíz de eso, los suicidios aumentaron, los asesinatos de alfas a sus omegas crecieron.

Lo peor es que la ley apoyaba a los alfa, ya que si su omega no estaba en condiciones podrían hacer lo que quisieran con él.

Levi era un alfa de gran puesto, pues después de mucho tiempo en el ejército logró hacerse con un lugar importante, su brigada siempre estaba dispuesta para los disturbios, así eran sus días, trabajo de oficina y muchas veces llamado al campo para retener rebeldes.

No era un alfa joven, pero tampoco uno mayor, a sus 34 años aún no había logrado emparejar con nadie, nunca le había interesado, su trabajo lo era todo y nunca un aroma lo había hecho perder el control.

Como miembro del ejército tenía hasta sus 35 años para emparejar con alguien, si no sería destituido de su cargo, era lo que marcaba la ley, ya llevaba varias visitas al orfanato Sina para asignarle un omega, pero siempre terminaba por fruncir el ceño, arrugar la nariz y salir de ese asqueroso lugar.

Hoy era otra de sus visitas, sabía que en algún punto tenía que ceder, no permitiría que por esa estúpida ley le arrebataran todo por lo cual se esforzó.

Fue recibido por esa doctora excéntrica, estaba seguro que ya estaba harto de verle ahí.

Caminaban por unos enormes pasillos blancos, las recamaras —Que él veía como celdas— de omegas mayores de edad eran muy frías, solo escuchaban el sonido que hacían las suelas de sus zapatos mientras avanzaban, el alfa se detuvo unos segundos al ver unos letreros rojos y amarillos con las leyendas: _"precaución" "solo personal autorizado" "cuarentena".__  
_  
—¿Qué hay detrás de esas puertas? —. Ambos dirigieron la mirada a las gruesas puertas dobles de metal que pasaron.

—Es la cuarentena, es donde los mantenemos aislados durante su celo—. Se limitó a contestar revisando el porta papeles buscando el número que le correspondía.

No recordaba que las instalaciones fueran tan grandes, no es que fuera muy a menudo, él prefería mantenerse alejado y rechazar todas las ofertas que le daban para obtener un omega, procrear no era su prioridad, odiaba estar en contacto con las demás personas, mucho menos se permitiría intimar con un desconocido.

—Sector "C" omega "21-34"—. Se detuvieron frente a otra puerta individual de metal.

Hange introdujo su código de seguridad botando los seguros, abrió la puerta indicándole con una mano que entrara para que conociera a su próxima pareja.

Levi titubeó un poco pero entró, recorrió con los ojos cada rincón de la habitación, en una esquina ya hacia una chica contraída con la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Olisqueó un poco el ambiente, el olor le revolvió el estómago, un aroma penetrante que no era de su agrado, ¿Como pretendían que emparejara con esa fétida persona?, arrugó la nariz sin poder evitarlo.

-Sasha levántate, quiero que conozcas al Capitán- Ordenó la Beta acercándose a la castaña.

La pequeña omega levantó la vista asustada y Levi pudo contemplarla, era muy bonita de eso no había duda, pero su aroma, le carcomía la nariz, la chica se movió con miedo poniéndose de pie mirando al hombre azabache.

-Ella es Sasha, o como la conocen aquí, interna C 2134, ahora dejaré que se conozcan, estaré a fuera si me necesitan- Hange caminó hacia la salida para darles privacidad.

Levi seguía mirando a la chica que comenzó a acercarse a él, no pudo contener un gruñido enseñando a medias sus dientes, en verdad no toleraba su aroma, en cualquier momento vomitaría.

Sasha se encogió de hombros ante el gesto dando unos pasos hacia atrás, el alfa dio media vuelta dejándola, justo antes de que la beta cerrara la puerta él puso una mano para empujarla.

—¿Tan rápido? —. La mujer se acomodó las gafas ante la sorpresa.

—No la quiero—. Fue su respuesta seca encaminándose de regreso.

—Espera Levi, espera, no puedes rechazarla—. Se escuchó como se cerraba la puerta y unos pasos apresurados.

—Pues lo estoy haciendo, no quiero a esa omega—. La miró con disgusto sin detener su paso.

—Levi, por favor, es el quinto que rechazas, el gobierno no te dará más oportunidades—. Intentó razonar la mujer.

—Ya eh dicho que no—. Finalizó.

Hange suspiró escribiendo sobre la hoja de información de la omega, continuando su camino junto al amargado alfa, ambos se detuvieron al escuchar las puertas de la cuarentena abrirse.

—Oh Moblit, que bueno que te veo—. Se acercó la mujer al hombre que sostenía la puerta.

En ese pequeño momento las pupilas de Levi se dilataron, un aroma lo embriagó, respiró profundo sintiendo como su boca se llenaba de saliva, sin pensarlo y por puro instinto propio empujó a la mujer, llegando, con otro golpe tiró al hombre al piso atravesando a toda velocidad hacia la estancia, era otro pasillo igual que los anteriores, muchos aromas se mezclaban en el ambiente, su cabeza estaba hecha un caos, cerró los ojos volviendo a llenar sus pulmones tratando de enfocar su objetivo, de entre todos esos asquerosos olores volvió a sentir ese dulce aroma.

Corrió, hasta estamparse contra una puerta.

—Ábranla, abran la maldita puerta—. Rugió golpeándola con su palma.

—Levi tranquilízate—. La mujer intentó tomarlo del hombro para separarlo de la puerta.

—No me toques, ábreme ahora, ¡Ahora! —. El alfa estaba fuera de sí, quería lo que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

—Capitán deténgase se está haciendo daño—. Moblit lo tomó por la cintura intentando detenerlo.

El alfa gruñó, empujó con fuerza haciendo caer al suelo por segunda vez al pobre hombre, con puño cerrado seguía golpeando la puerta en un inútil intento de abrirla, sus nudillos sangraban pero no le importaba.

—Moblit dame un sedante, ¡Ya! —. La mujer estiró una mano para que le entregaran la jeringa.

El beta rebuscó entre su bata sacando tres jeringas, las observó descartando dos para tendérsela a la mujer.

Sin pensarlo dos veces hundió la aguja en el cuello del alfa enloquecido haciendo que soltara un grito ahogado, este no paro, siguió golpeando y arañando la puerta, incluso cuando calló de rodillas, con sus pocas fuerzas no se despegó de la puerta, cuando por fin cayó inconsciente los dos betas se dirigieron miradas sin saber que acababa de pasar.

Llevaron al capitán a un cuarto donde lo recostaron esperando que el sedante pasara, Hange tuvo que avisar a su superior del incidente, para que su informe pudiera quedar completo.

No pasó mucho tiempo.

El alfa se sentía mareado, un tanto confundido, comenzó a moverse intentando apartar lo entumecido del cuerpo, giró la cabeza de un lado al otro hasta abrir los ojos, luces blancas lo deslumbraron unos instantes, parpadeó varias veces tratando de ubicar donde estaba, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, notó sus manos vendadas y un leve dolor en ellas al moverlas, vislumbró tres figuras que ya hacían él la habitación con él.

Reconoció a los tres, la doctora junto con el hombre de los pasillos y a ese insoportable alfa rubio que lo miraba serio recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando recordar lo que había pasado, entonces su alfa interno rugió, haciéndole recordar el aroma.

—¿Dónde está? —. Los miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Levi, ¿Estas consciente de que perdiste el control?—. Habló el rubio alto separándose de la pared.

—¡Quiero a ese! —. Dijo ignorando lo anterior para mirar a la mujer.

—Increíble Moblit, aún recuerda su aroma—. La beta estaba asombrada hablando con emoción.

—Levi, eso es imposible—. El alfa alto se acercó a la cama junto a él.

—Me importa un carajo Erwin, ustedes quieren darme un compañero, quiero al de esa puerta—. Lo desafío con la mirada.

—No se puede—.

—¿Por qué no? —.

—Porque es un prisionero—. Levi bufó ante el comentario.

_Así que es un él.__  
_  
—Todos aquí son prisioneros, los tienen como ganado—. Se burló.

—El pertenece a la resistencia Capitán—. Se atrevió a decir el beta un tanto nervioso.

Levi lo miró un tanto sorprendido, Hange asintió a lo dicho por su compañero, regresó a la vista a Erwin quien también asintió.

—¿Por qué sigue con vida entonces?—. Los miró sin entender.

—Por qué es un excéntrico—. Canturreó la mujer, Levi la miró sin saber a qué se refería.

—No sigue órdenes, pero es un omega—. Continuó el beta al verle la cara.

Un omega que no obedece a la voz de un alfa, lo asesinarían, pero en cambio lo tiene aquí prisionero, y su alfa interno chillaba por él, no le conocía, pero su aroma exquisito no se lo sacaba de la cabeza.

—Quiero conocerlo—. Dijo en un tono más tranquilo.

—Estas actuando como un cachorro—.

—No, tal vez sea buena idea—. Intervino la mujer.

—Explícate—. Erwin se cruzó de brazos mirándole.

—No he visto a ningún alfa en el estado en el que Levi entró, además el chico se niega a decirnos algo mas y no sigue órdenes, tal vez, solo tal vez Levi pueda hablar con él—. Hange miraba a ambos con una expresión brillante en los ojos.

Erwin dudo unos segundos, nunca había visto a su compañero en ese estado tan salvaje, tal vez se debía al celo del omega y que sus fuertes feromonas lo cegaron por unos momentos.

—Está bien, pero hasta que su celo concluya—. Terminó por decir.

Levi fue dejado ir a casa, tampoco él entendía que fue lo que le había pasado, no recordaba que en su vida se pusiera así por el aroma de un omega, sintió un poco de vergüenza ya con la mente despejada sobre sus acciones. Actuó como un cachorro como se lo hizo notar Erwin.

Solo tendría que esperar tres días, así podría ver por primera vez a ese ser que le nubló la cordura, esperaba que su reacción fuera solo por el celo que pasaba el omega y cuando lo tuviera de frente todas esas sensaciones desapareciesen.

Los días pasaron lentos y largos, contaba las horas, su curiosidad le estaba matando, pero como el jefe de división que era tenía que contenerse mostrándose sereno con su equipo, ellos enfrentaban a los rebeldes de la resistencia, un grupo en su mayoría de omegas, betas y alguno que otro alfa, peleaban por la libertad e independencia de la casta más débil, querían tener derecho a elegir, acabar por completo con los orfanatos que entregaban omegas, los matrimonios forzados, querían ser libres.

Pero las cosas no iban tan pacíficas, cada tanto se armaba un disturbio, quemaban estatuas de alfas y zonas exclusivas para estos, no hace muchos meses hubo un intento fallido al orfanato Rose. Muchos cayeron ese día, lo sabía bien, pues él estaba a la cabeza de la operación, sabían reconocer a los rebeldes por sus marcas, un tatuaje de alas que llevaban en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Odiaba las muertes que seguían creciendo exponencialmente, pero nada de esto cambiara hasta que las leyes les dieran la protección y la libertad que tanto buscaban.

Llegó la tarde y salió de su departamento hacia las afueras de la ciudad hacia el orfanato Sina, parecía una enorme prisión, pero solo era otro de los muchos orfanatos donde se congregaban a los omegas.

Se identificó y dejaron que entrara, no tardó en reunirse con las mismas personas de su incidente, lo condujeron por otra zona que no reconoció, no lo estaban llevando a los cuartos de almacenamiento, entraron a un cuarto con un vidrio enorme que daba a una sala, era un vidrio de doble vista, ellos podían ver hacia la estancia solo con una mesa y dos sillas, desde dentro era imposible ver a los presentes, el cuarto estaba lleno de cámaras y en una esquina una puerta que conectaba con la sala.

Se quedaron un momento mirando a la expectativa, del otro lado de esta sala se abrió una puerta donde apareció el muchacho, estaba siendo empujado agresivamente, este peleaba aunque tuviera los pies y muñecas esposados, uno de los que lo escoltaba traía una varilla eléctrica, dándole una descarga en un brazo para apartarlo de la puerta. Levi miró con asombro como se resistía a aquellos alfas mostrándoles los dientes.

—Es solo un mocoso—. Dijo Levi sin apartar la vista de la escena.

—Su nombre es Eren Jaeger—. Continuó la beta.

—¿Jaeger?, hijo del doctor Jaeger, ¿Grisha?, ¿Es hijo de Grisha?—. El alfa estaba sorprendido pues ese doctor era un alfa que trabaja en laboratorios para la creación de nuevos medicamentos y era muy conocido.

—Justamente—. Asiente Erwin.

—¿Que no murió hace años? —.

—Se suicidó, después de la muerte de su esposa no pudo soportarlo, tomó a su hijo y estrelló su auto, Grisha no sobrevivió, creímos que su hijo estaba muerto porque no encontramos su cuerpo, solo la bolsa de aire desplegada, la bolsa de aire logró salvar al menor, tenía 13 años cuando eso pasó, al parecer se unió a la resistencia permaneciendo oculto por 4 años, lo capturaron en el último ataque—. Levi escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le decía su superior sin despegar la vista de ese muchacho salvaje.

Escuchaba a los alfa usar su voz contra él diciéndole que se calmara pero solo lograban enojarlo más mientras soltaba insultos contra todos.

—Es impresionante ¿No lo crees?, no muestra señales de sumisión—. Hange anotaba energéticamente sobre un papel.

Los alfas se retiraron dejando al joven solo en la sala, caminó alrededor de la mesa mirando cada rincón, se detuvo en seco corriendo hacia el cristal, colocó ambas manos y respiró profundo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —. Preguntó abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

Estaba claro que él no podía ver a las personas que estaban del otro lado, pero ese olor, no lo reconocía, se estaba poniendo ansioso. ¿Quién era esa persona?

Levi lo miró a los ojos, eran grandes y de un verde aguamarina, sus miradas estaban conectadas.

—¿Quién eres?, no te reconozco—. El omega golpeo un poco el vidrio con sus palmas exigiendo respuesta.

—Eren, queremos presentarte a alguien, pero debes estar tranquilo, sé buen chico y siéntate, ¡ahora! —. Erwin habló presionando un botón abriendo el micrófono.

Eren enseñó los dientes al reconocer la voz, pero se alejó del cristal, y caminó a la mesa tomando una silla sentándose.

—La voz de Erwin es una de las pocas a las cuales responde el chico—. Habló Moblit acercándose a la puerta.

—Pero yo no puedo estar siempre aquí para controlarlo—. Suspiró el alfa.

—Capitán, por favor—. Lo llamó Moblit indicándole con una mano para que se acercara a la puerta.

Botó el seguro y entró a la sala, miró al omega fijamente, se sentó frente a él.

—Tú, tú eres el de la puerta—. Apenas y la voz le salió de la boca.

Él aroma de ese alfa era inconfundible, se permitió recordar, cuando alguien comenzó a golpear su puerta con desesperación él corrió a esta queriendo al igual que la persona del otro lado abrirla, lamió la puerta se restregó contra ella soltando la mayor cantidad de feromonas para que él alfa que golpeaba no se diera por vencido, estaba sumido en el deseo de ser poseído por este.

Estaba molesto, no se había doblegado por ningún alfa en todo ese tiempo y esa persona quebró su voluntad humillándolo, haciendo que se rebajara pidiendo su atención.

Levi lo analizó con la vista, no había notado que llevaba aún collar de cuero inhibidor, para protegerse se mordías y evitar olieran sus feromonas.

¿Así que es por eso que no pudo olerle como le gustaría?.

—Soy el Capitán Levi Ackerman, quiero hacerte unas preguntas—. Lo que en verdad quería era decirle que deseaba llevarlo con él.

Eren al escuchar su nombre, movió los ojos de un lado al otro, Ackerman, ¿Dónde escuchó eso antes?, había fuego, muchos heridos y gritos de lucha, entonces como un rayo, se levantó golpeando con puño cerrado la mesa.

—¡Su escuadrón mató a mis amigos! —. No lo recordaba a él, pero los hombres que lo apresaron, repetían su nombre.

—¡Cállate y siéntate Jaeger! —. Le regañó por su imprudencia.

Si Eren tuviera orejas puntiagudas y peludas seguro estarían caídas ante ese tono de voz que usaron en él. Mirándolo y pidiendo disculpas.

Bajo la mirada sin entender volviéndose a sentar con la vista gacha.

—Mi escuadrón sólo se defendió—. Continuó. —No estoy al tanto de los rebeldes que capturan, ¿Que hacías en el disturbio mocoso?—. Se acercó colocando ambos codos sobre la mesa.

—No es obvio, luchar por la libertad—. Seguía con la mirada en el piso.

—¡Mírame! —. Ordenó, El omega trago saliva y levantó la vista, unos ojos grises lo miraban con seriedad, se odiaba por mostrarse tan sumiso ante ese alfa.

—¿Que quiere?, Todo lo que pueda preguntar sobre el incidente ellos ya lo saben, ¿A que vino?—. Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, una sonrisa apenas visible apareció, en los ojos del mayor vio ese brillo que tanto temía.

Imposible.

No puede ser él.

Su omega chilló dentro de su pecho.

Llevó una mano al cuello despacio, tomó la hebilla sacándola con lentitud sin dejar de ver a los ojos al alfa.

—¡Eren basta! —. Se escuchó por los altavoces de la sala, ignoró la voz de la mujer.

—Eren ¡detente! —. La vos del rubio llego muy tarde pues el collar terminó en el suelo.

Eren tocó su glándula de olor soltando un gimoteo bajó.

Levi por fin pudo olerlo como quería, ese dulce aroma le llenó los pulmones haciéndolo salivar, apretó la mandíbula mirando al joven omega que tenían una expresión de dolor, rabia, deseo.

No lo pensó más, subió la mesa desesperado de llegar al otro lado, lanzándose sobre el joven, abrió la mandíbula y mordió.

Cuando abrió los ojos, apreció que lo que había mordido era la mano del chico que cubría su cuello protegiéndose, se quedó unos instantes observando la marca de su mordida y la sangre que brotaba de esta.

Levi no fue consciente de cuando entraron en la habitación, lo tomaron de los brazos apartándolo del chico.

La beta tomó el collar de Eren volviéndoselo a colocar.

—¿Por qué te lo haz quitado Eren?—. Preguntó mientras lo ajustaba intentando no ahorcarlo.

—Es él, me van a entregar a él ¿cierto? —. Se giró para ver a la beta.

—Concluyeron que ya nos diste toda la información que pudiéramos rescatar, si pequeño, irás con él, pero si no emparejan a final de año regresarás, ¿Puedes entenderlo? —. Hange acarició su cabello.

No quería admitirlo, pero ese omega era su favorito, sabia bastante de él, la beta era cuidadosa con como lo trataba, no quería a nadie sospechando de su propósito, además se habían tomado cariño, su comportamiento le fascinaba, ese espíritu de lucha que emanaba de él, su poca sumisión, hasta que vio su reacción con el alfa de cabello negro, una parte de ella sentía que se lo habían arrebatado.

—¿Por qué él usa collar y los demás no? —. La voz del alfa los hizo girar a verlo.

—Eren así lo prefiere, llegó con él y no ha permitido que alguien se lo quite, no a hasta hoy—. Volteó a verlo haciendo que este desviará la mirada.

—Lo siento—. Musitó el alfa al ver las gotas de sangre que escurrían de la mano del omega.

Todos miraron sorprendido al hombre disculpándose, ese alfa obstinado de carácter rudo y frío le estaba ofreciendo disculpas a un chiquillo.

—Ven cariño, alistemos tus cosas—. Hange tomó la mano del chico levantándolo para guiarlo fuera de la habitación.

—Levi, ¿Estás seguro que puedes con él?, no quiero que termines matándolo—. Erwin intervino ofreciendo una mano para levantar al alfa.

Levi la tomó molesto, como pueden creer que él mataría al chico, o tal vez sus acciones no fueran las mejores y estaba dando la idea equivocada.

—Ahora Levi, tienes tres meses o te quitaremos al chico y se lo daremos a otro, pero si sigue así, lo más probable es que lo pongan a dormir—. Erwin Intentó razonar.

—¿Por qué harían algo así?—. Se acomodó el traje que llevaba.

—Lo has visto, no obedece a nadie y dudo que algún alfa quiera tratar con él, como un omega excéntrico lo mejor es eliminarlo—. No supo porque le molesto tanto ese comentario, en otras circunstancias pensaría igual que él, los omegas con esa mentalidad es mejor eliminarlos.

Levi arregló todo lo necesario, era casi como adoptar un perro de un refugio.

…

—Eren, por favor intenta comportarte—. Pedía la beta limpiando su herida de la mano.

—¿Por qué simplemente no me matan y ya?, prefiero eso—. Decía con voz apagada dejándose curar.

—No digas eso, aunque nadie lo crea, eres un milagro Eren—. Acarició su mejilla con cariño.

—Encerrado aquí no puedo hacer nada, y luego ese hombre, no sé porque quiero a ese hombre, si ni le conozco—. Sintió las lágrimas correrle las mejillas.

—Que daría yo por ser un alfa—. Limpió sus lágrimas. —Que daría por saber que se siente quedar prendido de un olor—. Hange acercó su rostro al cuello del omega. —Daría todo por poder marcarte como ellos lo hacer y no dejar que nadie te haga daño—. Respiró sobre su cuello con tristeza pues no percibió nada.

Eren soltó una risa triste sin apartar a la beta.

—No quieres eso, es como si fuera un esclavo, me enoja, porque siento que he perdido mi libertad—. Ladeo su cabeza apoyándola sobre la de la mujer.

—Es Tú destinado y lo sabes mi pequeño, tal vez en otra vida pueda reclamar a alguien tan especial como tú—. Depositó un beso entre el cuello descubierto y el collar, rozando poca piel.

—Soy un esclavo ahora—.

—No Mi precioso, eres un sobreviviente—. Se separó del joven tomando su cara con ambas manos.

—No quiero quedar prendido a él Hange, internamente lo deseo, pero después de ver cómo sufría mi padre, los lazos me dan miedo—. Lagrimas nuevas volvieron a caer.

—No lo dejes hasta que estés seguro, pero si llegas a regresar no dejaré que nada malo te suceda—. Besó su frente.

—Si tu esposo viera como me tratas me mataría—. Se burló el joven.

—No creo entienda como me siento hacia ti Eren—.

—Gracias por todo Hange, no sé qué haríamos sin ti y lo que menos quiero es que corras peligro por mi culpa—. El omega de lanzó a los brazos de la mujer estrechándola con fuerza.

—Yo lamentó que tenga que tratarte así, pero es necesario para que no lo noten—.

—Temo por ti Hange—.

—Tranquilo Eren, estaremos bien, todos estaremos bien, además estarás más a salvo allá afuera que aquí, intenta buscar a los demás, se precavido—. Correspondió el abrazo acariciando su cabello. —Lo digo en serio, no seas terco y escapes, pude hacer que te trasfirieran aquí, pero si vuelven a capturarte no podré hacer nada, no quiero que te asesinen—.

Terminó de arreglarlo, conduciéndolo por los pasillos hasta la salida, donde pudieron ver dos figuras que los esperaban.

El pelinegro observó toda la figura del omega con sus ojos, deteniendo su mirada en sus tobillos.

—Es un localizador, por si a nuestro Niño se le ocurre escapar—. Contestó Hange al notar la mirada del alfa en la pulsera negra que adornaba al chico.

—No lo haré—. Respondió de mala gana.

—Es por seguridad Eren—. Erwin se acercó palmeando su hombro.

Eren le enseño los dientes, nunca se lo diría, pero su presencia, su aroma lo detestaba, todo en él era muy fuerte, odiaba cuando le hablaba, lo hacía sentir vulnerable.

—Vamos mocoso—. Levi indicó con un cabeceo que lo siguiera.

El omega obedeció a regañadientes, los alfas se despidieron al igual que los demás presentes.

—Espero no me causes problemas—. Comentó Levi abriendo la puerta del copiloto para dejar entrar al omega.

Eren suspiró resignado y entró en el auto, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar con él.

…

**N/T): **Todo comentario es bienvenido y más porque es mi primer intento con este universo hahaha los amo!

Si llegaron a escuchar las canciones espero les gustaran, si no es música del género que les agrade pueden solo leer las letras, hasta pueden hacerse a una idea de lo que pasara con ayuda de estas.

-Que el universo te sonría.

**B.**


	2. Paranoid Android

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

**Paranoid Android**

…

**Why won't he remember my name?**

(¿Por qué no recordará mi nombre?)

******"I guess he does"**

(Supongo que lo hace)

…

"**The panic, the vomit**

(El pánico, el vómito)

******God loves his children"**

(Dios ama a sus hijos)

…

—Te mostraré tu habitación—. Se limitó a decir al entrar.

Eren observó minuciosamente el lugar, eran prácticamente como en los campos, extremadamente limpio, decoración fría y monótona, solo que ahora ya no estaba en un habitación de 7x7, apestaba todo al alfa, siguió al hombre sin decir palabra.

Caminaron por un pasillo no tan largo, donde divisó tres puertas, de las cuales una seguramente era la habitación del alfa, no se sorprendió cuando entró a la suya, colores grisáceos y azules la decoraban, al igual que en su encierro, todo impecable sin ser blanco.

—Puedes acomodar tus cosas y hablamos en la sala—.

—Solo tengo dos malditas prendas, no tengo nada que acomodar—. No se atrevió a mirarlo.

—Entonces te compraré más—. Concluyó.

—No quiero nada de usted—. Se volteó a mirarlo con recelo.

—Oi mocoso, deberías estar agradecido, te saqué de esa maldita prisión—. No le gustaba el tono de voz que le daba el omega. 

—Exactamente eso son, ¡Prisiones!, por gente como los tuyos nos recluyen ahí—. Cometió el error de levantarle la voz. 

El alfa no toleró su impertinencia, sin pensarlo lo abofeteó.

—No vuelvas a hablarme así otra vez, ¿Entiendes?, ve a la maldita sala—. Le ordenó con rabia. 

Eren lo miró con terror, limpió sus lágrimas que se empezaban a resbalar, salió apresurado de la habitación, sentándose en el primer sillón que se cruzó en su camino.

El alfa apretó sus sienes intentando calmarse, respirò unos segundos para ir con el castaño.

Observó al chico sentado con ambas manos apoyadas en sus piernas, los puños apretados y la mirada entre los pies.

—Vamos a poner reglas—. Se sentó junto a él. —No me gusta el desorden, así que procura no ensuciar nada, si lo haces limpia, no puedes salir si no es conmigo y no, no haré nada que no quieras—. Eren levantó la vista un tanto sorprendido.

—¿Lo dice en serio? —. Buscó señales de mentira en sus ojos.

—No pienso forzarte a nada—. Eren desvió la mirada no pudiendo evitar recuerdos crueles. —Me ausentare durante mi celo, haciendo lo mismo durante el tuyo, pero quiero que entiendas lo que te puede pasar si no accedes a estar conmigo—. Eren asintió. —Bien, entonces, tampoco hagas ruido en exceso, no intentes escapar, te irá peor y te rastrearán, solo compórtate—. Se levantó para buscar algo de beber. 

—Alfa, ¿Usted sabe lo que nos hacen en esos campos? —. Levantó la vista para mirar al hombre.

—Son omegas sin familias, necesitados y son asignados a alfas de buen rango, básicamente los ayudan—. Eren asintió ante la respuesta, mordiéndose su lengua para evitar contestar.

—¿Nunca se preguntó qué pasa dentro?—.

—No es algo que me interese, solo nos dan un compañero a los que nos hemos rehusado a emparejar—. Dio un sorbo al whisky qué se terminó de servir.

—Ya veo—. Soltó con tristeza

Tenía razón, nadie sabía que hacían en esos lugares, para la población eran como la gran ayuda para los huérfanos necesitados, prácticamente a nadie le importaba y eso es por lo que él peleaba, por sacar a la luz todo lo que hacían ahí dentro, no tenían pruebas, atacaban los centros de gobierno para buscar información desviando la atención en disturbios públicos, pero nunca encontraban pruebas contundentes, no hasta que conoció a Hange.

—¿Tienes que usar ese collar todo el tiempo? —. Regresó ahora sentándose frente a él.

—Casi me muerde una vez, ¿No lo recuerda? —. levantó su mano vendada.

El alfa chascó la lengua torciendo la boca.

—Tarde o temprano sucederá—. Le dijo lo obvio.

—Debo admitir que le odio porque me atrae su aroma, pero no dejarè que me convierta en un esclavo de un sentimiento—. Su mirada fría no se apartó de esos grisáceos ojos.

—¡Te estoy haciendo un favor!—. Bebió de un sorbo el contenido del vaso dejándolo con fuerza sobre la mesa de café.

—Yo no se lo pedí—. Por dentro estaba cabreado, pero moderó su tono de voz. —Prefiero morir por mi lucha a que crean que me resigné a una vida acomodada con un viejo alfa—.

—¿Hacer disturbios destruyendo lugares públicos?, ¿A eso llamas lucha?, solo lastiman personas queriendo llamar la atención, así nunca conseguirán nada—. Le reprendió.

—¡Usted no sabe lo que nos hacen en esos lugares!, si todos supieran que hacen dentro de esos muros, preferirían morir antes de ser recluidos creyendo que tendrán una mejor vida—. No se percató en qué momento se levantó mirando con desafío y un par de octavas más en su voz.

—El gobierno hace todo por ustedes, malditos omegas mal agradecidos—. Ambos estaban de pie.

—¡Jodase!, Jamás le permitiré tocarme y si llega hacerlo no dudaré ni un segundo en quitarme la vida—. Escupió con odio evitando derramar lágrimas.

Levi se quedó mudo ante esa confesión, se preguntaba si, ¿En verdad era tan malo emparejar?, algo dentro de él dolió, imaginar al chico arrancándose la vida para romper ese lazo que seguramente le obligaría a forjar.

Eren respiró intentando tranquilizarse, dio media vuelta de regreso a su nueva habitación, quería estar solo y tal vez soltar unas lágrimas de impotencia.

—Espera—. Llamó el hombre sin moverse de su lugar, Eren no volteó a verle. —Por favor, solo quita tu collar de ratos, quiero acostumbrarme a ti—. Pidió con una voz queda.

El omega no contestó, terminando de escuchar lo último, llevó ambas manos a su cuello quitándose su collar, lo lanzó lejos y siguió su camino a su lugar asignado.

Levi lo observó un tanto sorprendido, su aroma llegó a su nariz, esta vez no se lanzó a su cuello como cuando le conoció, simplemente se quedó embriagado llenando sus pulmones queriendo grabárselo en su mente.

Tal vez y no saltó sobre él por miedo. 

Miedo a que cumpliera esa amenaza.

Y lo perdiera para siempre.

Escuchó una puerta azotarse, deseaba disculparse, exactamente, ¿por qué?, ni él lo sabía, pero quería reconfortar al niño.

Llegó al frente de la puerta, antes de llamar con un golpe un sollozo fuerte resonó, no supo que hacer, no sabía qué hacer, jamás había consolado a nadie, nadie le había enseñado que era ser afectivo, ser criado por un alfa amargado que murió dé cirrosis no era de gran utilidad.

Se quedó quieto observando la puerta escuchando el llanto.

No hizo nada.

Optó por dejarle solo, mañana sería un nuevo día.

**...  
**

Se deshizo en lágrimas sin entender porque accedió y sin importancia alguna arrojó el collar lejos, esos collares que solo algunos se atrevían a portar, ya sea para enmascarar su aroma, proteger sus cuellos o simplemente ocultar sus marcas.

Lloró extrañando a sus amigos, lloró por su falla, lloró por su libertad, liberta que llevaba protegiendo años.

No odiaba a las parejas destinadas, conocía bastantes dentro de la resistencia, pero jamás conoció a alguien que su interior deseara tanto, ese alfa amargado no era el primero que intentaba ligarlo a él, pero si el primero al que en un momento de debilidad cediera y eso le asustaba.

La mañana transcurrió, Levi despertó para ir a su trabajo, el chico seguía encerrado, no mostraba señales de querer salir, no le presionaría.

Cruzó su sala notando el collar de piel, lo recogió, cerró su puño alrededor de este llevándoselo a su nariz, cerró los ojos un momento, al volverlos abrir observó marcas de dientes sobre la piel un tanto gastada, no era una ni dos, pasó su pulgar acariciando los bordes irregulares, sintió rabia, El omega había pasado seguramente por muchos arrebatos pero seguía intacto, seguramente por ese carácter impertinente que tenía, de igual forma el alfa apretó los dientes imaginando al chico ser atacado.

Lo que más dolió fue que él fue uno de tantos que seguro intentaron marcarlo.

Se sintió enfermo y decepcionado de sí mismo.

Dejó el collar con una pequeña nota y un par de billetes.

**...**

Su estómago lo obligó a salir de su letargo. Abrió la puerta mirando a ambos lados.

Silencio.

Salió tranquilo apreciando el lugar, era obvio que ese hombre tenía una manía con la limpieza.

Rebuscó en el refrigerador, en los estantes, no encontró nada, se preguntó si en verdad el tipo comía, optó por tomar un vaso de agua y ver un poco de televisión, no sería la primera vez qué pasó hambre.

De regreso, llamó su atención que su collar estaba acomodado sobre la mesitas de café, junto con algo más.

"_No he comprado nada de comida, siéntete libre de pedir lo que quieras"_

Arrugò el papel dejándolo junto al dinero que no se molestó en tocar, se colocó de nuevo su collar, portarlo le brindaba seguridad, se dejó caer en el sillón subiendo los pies, empezó a buscar algo que lo distrajera.

Las noticias hablan diciendo que las revueltas bajaron desde el ataque en el centro de distribución, incidente donde fue capturado, incidente donde casi lo pierde todo, sintió un poco de alivio al saber que todo estaba calmado, necesitaban hacer creer que todo iba parando, pero igual no podía hacer nada desde donde estaba.

Cambió de canal sin en verdad poner atención a nada, después de un rato volvió a caer dormido, su cuerpo seguía cansado por todo.

**...**

No se concentró absolutamente nada en su trabajo, no se sacaba de la cabeza esos desafiantes y fieros iris aguamarina, algo le decía que ese terco mocoso se negaría a comer, no estuvo tan lejos de tener razón, lo encontró dormido en el sillón con el televisor encendido, su nota arrugada y el dinero intacto, el collar volvía a adornar su cuello.

Colocó en la cocina los contenedores con comida china que consiguió de regreso, tomó dos platos sirviéndolas en raciones de partes iguales.

Como un gato al escuchar el sonido de una lata al abrirse, los ojos del castaño se abrieron, oliendo la deliciosa comida, se incorporó con rapidez respirando profundo, su estómago no tardó en reclamar por ello, giró la vista no tardando en fruncir el ceño al ver al alfa acercarse con dos platos.

—Imaginé que no comerías, toma—. Le extendió un plato con un tenedor sobre el mismo. 

El chico quería negarse pero el dolor que sentía por el vacío en su estómago fue más fuerte, aceptando de mala gana.

—Gracias Alfa—. Se limitó a decir.

—Solo, no ensucies el sillón—. Se colocó al otro extremo del joven.

Comieron ignorándose, intentando distraerse con lo que proyectaba la pantalla, Eren se levantó al terminar de comer llevando su plato y lavándolo, volvió a agradecerle al azabache para regresar a su habitación.

—Eren—. Le llamó el hombre.

El chico se detuvo volviéndose a la persona que seguía sentado, colocó su plato vacío sobre la mesa encaminándose a la cocina, en las bolsas donde tenía la comida rebuscó sacando un impecable collar nuevo, color guinda, camino hasta el joven tendiéndoselo.

Eren lo miró fijamente, se veía costoso, de igual manera eran costosos, por eso los robaban.

—¿Ahora seré como su perro? —. Se burló.

—No conseguí una placa pero si quieres mañana la mando hacer—. Eren soltó una pequeña risa con los labios apretados ante el comentario sarcástico.

—Gracias—. Lo tomó, pues hasta el mismo sabía que el que llevaba puesto estaba muy maltratado.

—¿De dónde conseguiste el tuyo?, sé que son caros—.

—No hace falta imaginar tanto, ¿Verdad?, de igual manera, lo robe, los robamos, algunos queremos mantenernos limpios evitando riesgos—. Se deshizo de su antiguo collar depositándolo en manos de su captor, para colocarse el nuevo.

—Esta mercancía es muy cara, afectan a muchos con sus acciones, más cuando casi queman un centro de distribución—. Eren terminó de abrocharse el nuevo collar para mirar sin importancia al mayor.

—Debería investigar más como hacen todos los medicamentos alfa, puede que aprenda un poco—. Se giró para volver a la habitación.

—Me gusta ese color—. Eren detuvo su andar sin voltear con intención de escucharle. —Combina Perfecto con tu piel—. Se alegró de estar dándole la espalda, no quería que viera la sonrisa que adornara su rostro. 

—Gracias Alfa—. No dijo más.

Levi durmió abrazado de esa tira de cuero vieja y gastada, se sentía patético pero le reconfortaba el aroma que aún mantenía.

Las semanas pasaban y la relación no avanzaba como le gustaría, Eren le pidió que lo llevará al supermercado, necesitaba surtir un poco la casa, aunque el capitán no comiera siempre con él, Levi le convenció comprándole más ropa y algunos objetos personales, prácticamente los días eran iguales, no lo veía en la mañana, comía en el trabajo, regresaba a casa, intercambiaban algunas palabras, y se retiraba a dormir.

Cada maldito día fue igual.

—Lleva tres semanas contigo, ¿Ya lo marcaste? —. Erwin se levantaba para salir de la oficina del azabache.

—No, no logro acercarme a él, creo que ni sabe mi nombre, jamás lo eh escuchado decirlo—. Llevó su mano a su cara con fastidio. —Para todo es: Alfa esto, Alfa lo otro, gracias Alfa, hola Alfa, adiós Alfa, Me estoy volviendo loco—. Se quejó.

—¿Cómo lo haz soportado tanto?, estando junto a él sin lanzarte a su cuello como la primera vez que lo viste — Se cruzó de brazos.

—Me acostumbre a su aroma, además, acababa de salir de su celo, solo perdí un poco el control—.

—Ten en cuenta que no falta mucho para el otro, aprovecha, el tiempo corre o te lo quitarán—. Advirtió recordándole su corto tiempo, pero lo más importante el celo del chico.

Él se había ausentado durante esas tres semanas sus correspondientes días, pero ahora debería volver hacerlo y lo había olvidado por completo.

—Erwin, ¿Tu sabes que hacen dentro de esos orfanatos de omegas? —.

—No somos científicos o investigadores, solo dan un buen hogar a desamparados, ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?—. Se detuvo antes de salir de la oficina.

—No lo sé, tengo la curiosidad de porque los odian tanto— Intentó sonar despreocupado.

—Eres un soldado Levi, tienes buena posición económica y social, esas cosas no deberían importarte, además, encontraste a alguien que te guste, no es mucho de mi agrado tu elección pero no es mi vida—. Se despidió con un gesto de su cabeza dejando al alfa solo.

Levi no era tonto, obviamente le dio evasivas a sus preguntas, como Erwin era su superior y un buen amigo no creyó le ocultaría algo, al parecer se equivocó. 

En internet no encontraba nada, simplemente lo que ya sabía, ofrecían asilo a los omegas sin hogar y también como centro de detención cuando se veían en acciones ilícitas si eran menores de edad y no tenían familia.

Ahí fue donde algo no le cuadró, ¿Por qué mantenían dos clases de personas diferentes?.

Nunca le dio importancia, pero ahora.

Fue diferente.

La información pública aseguraba que ayudaba a los omegas a buscar con quien emparejar de buen rango siempre y cuando fueran aceptados después de unas pruebas y claramente por sus nuevos alfas, brindaban apoyo médico, alimentos, refugio.

Pero, ¿Y si no emparejaban?, ¿Qué hacían con los demás?, no se veía el caso de alguien que saliera de ahí por su cuenta.

Como omegas la población minoritaria no les prestaban mucha atención, era la selección más débil, amos de casa, madres, adornos de los alfas prácticamente, a nadie le importaba qué pasaba con ellos, incluyéndolo a él, que solo se entregaba completamente al trabajo, si, topándose en su camino una que otra vez a un omega, pero de igual forma, eran invisibles.

Dejó de buscar páginas oficiales, para entrar en algunos blogs que apoyaban a la resistencia, algunos de los cuales aún no eran suspendidos por el gobierno.

Según testimonios de algunos que lograron escapar y viven escondidos apoyando la lucha.

Violaciones.

Maltrato.

Experimento.

Pruebas.

Muerte.

Eran las cinco palabras que más encontraba en las entradas y comentarios.

"_¿Nunca se preguntó qué pasa dentro?" _

"_Debería investigar más como hacen todos los medicamentos alfa, puede que aprenda un poco"  
_

Resonó su mente lo dicho hace tiempo.

Buscó las farmacéuticas más importantes tratando de encontrar alguna referencia.

Laboratorios Sina.

Laboratorios Rose.

Laboratorios María.

Imposible.

Esos no eran laboratorios, eran los orfanatos más importantes.

Las letras diminutas que avalaban la aprobación de algún medicamento en específico, no solo eso, juguetes, perfumes, cosméticos y muchas cosas más.

Todo en letrado pequeño, ese letrado que a la gente le daba igual, solo optaban por su marca favorita, a nadie le importa donde las hicieron, mucho menos cómo.

Maldita sea.

No daba crédito a lo que su mente intentaba procesar.

"_Exactamente eso son, ¡Prisiones!, por gente como los tuyos nos recluyen ahí"._

"_Eren así lo prefiere, llegó con el y no ha permitido que alguien se lo quite"._

Las mordidas que tenía su antiguo collar.

"_Algunos queremos mantenernos limpios evitando riesgos"._

¿Qué estaba pasando?.

¿Qué es todo esto?.

Rebuscó hasta el final de todos esos blogs encontrando lo mismo.

La marca que había visto en alguno de los rebeldes que morían.

Esas alas.

Como ellos las llamaban.

Las alas de la libertad. 

Con su lema.

Entrega el corazón a la lucha.

En esas tres semanas nunca le había visto a Eren su marca, ¿Y si estaba mintiendo sobre todo?, el tiempo se le escapó durante su pequeña investigación, ya era tarde, pero necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente, guardó todo lo que necesitaba, salió con prisa hacia su hogar.

Se estaba volviendo paranoico.

Entró con fuerza al departamento asustando un poco al joven que veía el televisor, quien no pudo evitar dar un salto por el golpe de la puerta.

—¿Se encuentra bien Alfa? —. Se encogió un poco oliendo feromonas que no lograba identificar, rabia, miedo, angustia.

—¿Sabes cómo me llamo? —. Se acercó al joven que se estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Alfa—. Contestó arrastrándose lentamente sobre el sillón intentando alejarse. 

—¡No! —. Gritó con una mirada fiera.

Eren se encogió ante ese tono de voz haciéndose un ovillo en el sillón, llevando por inercia sus manos a su cuello intentando protegerlo, tenía miedo de que el alfa perdiera el control y lo atacase.

—Eren—. Llamó el alfa sorprendido al ver la acción, el chico no se movió, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se contrajo más.

Se sintió como un idiota, quería hablar con él para aclarar unas cosas y por su ansiedad terminó asustándolo, se acercó tranquilo al joven.

—Eren—. Volvió a llamar con un tono más calmado. —Eren, lo siento, no quise asustarte—. Se puso de cuclillas a su lado, con una mano acarició su cabello intentando calmarlo.

El omega se estremeció intentando alejarse.

—Oi, tranquilo, estaba un poco alterado, mi mente es un caos, necesito tu ayuda—. No dejó de acariciar su suave cabellera rebelde.

—Quiere morderme—. Apenas y se entendió por la posición en la que estaba.

—No voy hacer eso—. Bajó su mano acariciando su mejilla con ternura. —Quiero hablar de lo que te hacían en esos campos—. Eren abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, encontrándose con la mirada del mayor quien se veía apenado. 

—Alfa, no va, no va… a ¿Lastimarme?—.

—Eren, ¿Cómo me llamo?—. Antes de que el castaño abriera la boca colocó el pulgar de la mano con la cual acariciaba su mejilla. —No me digas Alfa, ¿Acaso no recuerdas mi nombre? —.

—Es el capitán Levi Ackerman—. Lo dijo levantándose para quedar sentado.

—Deja de llamarme Alfa, te lo ruego, solo Levi, ¿Si?—. Se acomodó a su lado.

Eren estaba confundido, no entendía porque el hombre se estaba comportando así con él, dentro suyo temía fuera una trampa para bajar la guardia y morderlo.

—¿Qué es lo que en verdad quiere?—. Seguía crédulo.

—¿Que pasa detrás de esos muros?—.

—¿Por qué el interés tan de repente?—.

—¿Te lastimaron?—. Eren abrió de más sus ojos.

—Obtuvo información de ellos, ¿Cómo?—. Su tono urgido no se hizo esperar.

—No, estuve buscando por mi parte, hilando algunas cosas que no me cuadraron, pero al parecer tú sabes mucho—. Bajó su mano para ponerla sobre la del joven omega. 

—¿Cómo sé que no me está mintiendo para obtener información?—. Lo miró fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Mi propio jefe me negó información, descubrí que los campos más grandes están registrados por debajo como Laboratorios, ¿Qué hacen ahí Eren?—. En verdad quería saber, necesitaba ponerse en su lugar para poder entender.

—Somos conejillos de Indias—. Bajó la mirada con tristeza. —Prueban medicamentos, hormonas nuevas, dependiendo qué quieran hacer, la mayoría de los que están ahí obviamente no tienen familia o alguien que se preocupe si desaparecen—.

—¿Por qué el gobierno lo pinta como si fuera ayuda?—.

—Cree que el gobierno sacaría a la luz que en esos lugares utilizan a la gente hasta que muere para el consumismo, ¿Los cree idiotas?—.

—Yo, nunca, como muchos, nunca me interesó—. Admitió apenado.

—A nadie le interesa si un omega desamparado desaparece, pero no saben qué por esos medicamentos hormonales tan caros que compran, muchos murieron en experimentos, se ha preguntado, ¿Cuántas mordidas resiste uno antes de morir?, ¿Cuándo dan las dosis equivocadas y matan a uno de sobredosis?, ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda uno en morir o quitarse la vida cuando le extirpan su glándula?—. Se podía sentir la rabia en las palabras del ojiverde.

—¿Porque alguien no ha dicho nada a la prensa?—. No podía ser verdad lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

—¿Nos creerías sin pruebas?, las televisoras están compradas por gente de dinero, no tenemos como demostrar todo, la gente no cree solo en nuestras historias de supervivencia, creen que solo queremos llamar la atención, me odio por usar esos mismos medicamentos que fueron creados a costa del sufrimiento, pero, tenemos que mantenernos enfocados en la lucha—.

—Eren, ¿Te lastimaron?—. Volvió a preguntar.

—Sabe, cuando un omega está en celo lo recluyen, dándole medicamentos para soportar esos días, pero existen animales, que abusan de esa debilidad, abusando de los omegas débiles, cambian sus pastillas supresoras por píldoras anticonceptivas, ¿Entiende lo que estoy tratando de decir?—. Levi tragó saliva y asintió. —Muchas veces pierden el control y los muerden, para no tener esa responsabilidad, muchos solo aparecen muertos a la mañana siguiente—. Bajó la mirada apretando los dientes.

—Eren, ¿Abusaron de ti en ese lugar?—. Levi bajo la cabeza intentando mirar esos ojos.

El omega levantó la vista con los ojos cristalinos y sus labios temblando.

No necesitó más palabras, esa cara le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber, el por qué usaba tanto ese collar, un sollozo escapó de los labios temblorosos.

No lo dudó, atrajo al joven a su regazo abrazándolo contra su pecho, Eren comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, muchos recuerdos que intentò enterrar en lo más profundo salieron a la luz volviéndolo a atormentar.

—Tranquilo, no dejaré que vuelvan a tocarte—. Acarició su cabello con una mano apretando su cuerpo con la otra.

Dentro de él sentía rabia, quería saber quiénes habían sido los que abusaron de él y cortarles la garganta.

Eren no parecía calmarse, comenzó a temblar sintiéndose sin aire por el llanto.

El alfa desabrochó el collar dejando libre su cuello para que respirara más tranquilo, por un instinto deslizó su mano hasta su cuello acariciándolo, moviendo sus dedos en círculos, rozando despacio la piel.

Eren respiró entrecortado un par de veces, y cómo si le pusieran un manto caliente reconfortándolo, detuvo su llanto acurrucándose en el regazo del Alfa, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, comenzando a respirar más tranquilo, inhalando ese aroma que lo hacía sentir seguro.

Hasta quedar plenamente dormido.

Levi no se movió por un rato, siguió acariciando al chico recargando su barbilla en la frente de esté.

Con cuidado se levantó tomando al omega en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación y acomodarlo para que descanse.

Quitó sus zapatos y su pantalón, lo arropó quedándose un momento sentado a su lado apreciando su expresión al dormir, acarició por última vez su mejilla dejando un pequeño beso en su frente.

Una mano aferrada a su saco detuvo su partida.

—Por favor, duerme conmigo, no quiero tener más pesadillas—. Pidió sin abrir los ojos.

Se quedó helado unos segundos observando, tal vez el chico habló dormido no siendo consciente.

—Por favor Levi, no te vayas—. Insistió.

—Iré por ropa adecuada para dormir, no tardo—. Soltó su agarre.

—¿Lo prometes? —.

—Sí, lo prometo, confía en mí—.

—Eso intento—.

Salió de la habitación dándole una última mirada, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo su ropa para regresar con el castaño.

Entró en silencio observándolo, no quería molestarlo si ya estaba profundamente dormido.

—Volviste—. Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo hice—. Eren se movió torpemente dejando espacio para que Levi se acomodara.

Entró intentando no moverse tan bruscamente para no molestarle al momento de acomodarse.

Eren se aferró a su pecho buscando ese calor que lo reconfortaba, se acurrucó contra él inhalando profundamente, Levi lo envolvió con sus brazos besando su cabellera. 

Ambos se sumieron en un profundo sueño.


	3. Subterranean Homesick Alien

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

**Subterranean Homesick Alien**

…

**I'd tell all my friends but they'd never believe me****  
****They'd think that I'd finally lost it completely ****  
****I'd show them the stars and the meaning of life****  
****They'd shut me away**

(Se lo contaría a mis amigos pero ellos nunca me creerían  
Pensarían que finalmente he perdido la cabeza por completo  
Les enseñaría las estrellas y el sentido de la vida  
Me encerrarían)****

**But I'd be all right****  
****I'm all right**

(Pero yo estaría bien  
Estoy bien)

…

La luz le molestaba, se giró quejándose cubriendo su cara con las sábanas, palmeó a su lado buscando a alguien, al no encontrar a nadie abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz.

Estaba solo, la habitación vacía, su alfa se había marchado, no tenía idea de la hora que era, estiró un poco su cuerpo, se sentía completamente relajado, tenía mucho que no dormía así de bien.

En la mesita de noche ya hacia una pequeña nota con esa impecable caligrafía que reconocía.

"_Te veías tan hermoso dormido que no pude despertarte" _

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ¿Ese hombre sería capaz de entenderle?, aún no le contaba absolutamente todo lo que había visto durante sus años con la resistencia, pero quería estar seguro que estaba de su lado.

Tomó una ducha caliente, fue donde se percató que no traía su collar, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, salió corriendo, limpió el bao del espejo examinándose el cuello.

Limpio, sin marcas.

Suspiró tranquilo, se recriminó un poco por pensar que en un momento de debilidad lo marcaran, ese miedo que sentía no había llegado de la nada, portar un collar lo hacía sentir seguro, tenía cierto apego a ellos, pues su vida no siempre fue maravillosa, sufrió abusos, que si no fuera por proteger su cuello estaba seguro que él mismo se quitaría la vida.

Buscó por toda la habitación su collar, pero no lo encontró, intentó recordar en qué momento se lo pudieron a ver quitado.

Arregló la habitación, se había acostumbrado a dejar impecable el lugar, se hacía bromas a si mismo sobre ser un ama de casa, solo le faltaba un par de niños jugando haciendo un desastre.

Se tocó el vientre al imaginarse aquello.

Agitó la cabeza recordándose donde estaba, este era el mundo real, un mundo que quería mejorar para los que sufren, no había tiempo de pensar en dejar todo eso de lado por tener una vida acomodada.

Encontró en su collar en el sillón, se lo colocó y continuó con su día, preparó de comer, dejando una ración extra como siempre para Levi.

También tenía preguntas sobre cómo actuaba el ejército y que hacían cuando los capturaban, sabía que por ayuda de Hange él fue llevado al orfanato, donde podía cuidarlo con la mentira de querer examinarlo, tenía miedo que la descubrieran y más su esposo que rondaba ese lugar analizando todo.

...

Levi intentó seguir buscando de nuevo por su cuenta en internet, sólo daba con lo mismo, omegas que lograron escapar con ayuda, pero sus testimonios seguían siendo eso, solo palabras, quería saber por qué Eren estaba encerrado en un orfanato de ayuda siendo un "rebelde", a ellos los mandan a prisión, o eso es de lo que él se encargaba.

Muchos cabos sueltos, ¿Cómo pudo vivir en la ingenuidad tanto tiempo?.

Igual no quería presionar tanto a Eren, no después de su reacción hacia la pregunta de si fue abusado, no quería volver a verlo así, sumido en una gran tristeza, dejando de ser ese joven impertinente y decidido con mirada fiera, a ser solo un pequeño niño asustado por la vida.

Tomó sus cosas, imprimió lo importante y se dirigió a casa.

Se encontró al chico en el comedor tomando un poco de té mientras leía un libro.

—Hola Levi bienvenido, preparé pasta por si no haz comido—. Levantó un poco la vista del libro.

—Gracias, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?—. Preguntó colocando una porción de pasta en el horno.

—Lo de siempre, no hago nada nuevo aquí, no es como si pudiera—. Mostró su localizador que rodeaba su tobillo.

—Mañana es mi día libre, ¿Te gustaría que te lleve algún lado?—. Llevó su comida a la mesa sentándose con él.

—¿Podemos hacer eso?—. Cerró el libro prestándole más atención.

-No es como si no hayamos salido antes- Comió una porción de pasta.

—No me refiero a eso, es que, solo salimos al supermercado y cuando me compraste ropa, no creí que pudiéramos hacer salidas, para hacer algo divertido—. Tomó su taza con ambas manos mirando el contenido.

—Mierda, esto está muy bueno, ¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar?, volviendo a lo otro, Claro que podemos salir a donde sea, siempre y cuando estés conmigo—. Se Volvió a llenar la boca con comida.

Eren sonrió al ver como el hombre comía con entusiasmo, tenía la boca llena de salsa pero no dejaba de ingerir bocado, se le hizo tierno.

—Son cosas que aprendes cuando te vez en la necesidad de hacerlo y bueno quiero ir a la playa—. Dio un sorbo mirando al mayor.

—¿La playa?, es pleno verano, el calor es insoportable—. Se limpió la boca haciendo muecas ante la petición.

—Por eso mismo, es el mejor tiempo del año, solo un rato, no escaparé—.

Levi vio un brillo de emoción en esos grandes ojos, no pudiendo negarse, aceptó.

—Ok, pero no pretendas que me la pase a los rayos del sol, ¿Entendido?—. Eren asintió feliz.

—¿Puedo Preguntarte algo?—. Dejó su taza mirándolo seriamente.

—Claro—. Continuó con su comida.

—¿Sientes arrepentimiento de a ver mandado matar a algunos omegas rebeldes?—. Levi tosió ante la pregunta.

—¿De qué hablas?, no vamos en plan de matar omegas, el plan es acorralar, recuperar y aprisionarlos—. El alfa frunció el ceño con fuerza ante eso.

—¿Entonces no lo sabe?—. Eren estaba igual de sorprendido que él.

"_Su escuadrón mató a mis amigos"_

Por eso el hombre se molestó tanto cuando él lo acusó de ordenar matar a sus amigos, al parecer no tenía ni idea de lo que hacían.

—¿Qué quieres decir mocoso?—. Dejó el tenedor con el que comía apartando el plato, colocó ambos brazos sobre la mesa mirando con seriedad.

—Estaba escondido aquel día del ataque en el orfanato María, junto con Armin y Mikasa, sabíamos que ustedes eran más, no podíamos permití que nos llevasen, yo, yo escuché varias voces, repetían palabras que por la agitación del momento no entendía, pero jamás las olvidé, como su nombre—. Dio un corto sorbo a su té, —Escuché un disparo, su escuadrón decía: "seguir las órdenes", "No podemos fallar", "llévense los cuerpos", fue la primera vez que escuché eso, teníamos pensado, como usted, que solo seríamos amedrentados y capturados, como las demás veces, pero ese día, ese día decidieron matarnos, es como si supieran lo que tramábamos y no deseaban que nadie lo supiera, incluso mataron a uno de ustedes, veía cómo arrastraban a mis amigos, como si fueran animales—. Eren derramó una lagrima de coraje limpiándola con rapidez.

—No, no estoy entendiendo nada, ¿Mi escuadrón?,¿Cómo sabes que era el mío?, ¿Uno de nosotros muerto?, ¿Matando omegas?, Eren estás delirando—. Levi estaba petrificado sin entender nada.

—¿Dónde estaba usted ese día? —.

—Yo, estaba, yo estaba... —.Observó sus manos unos segundos.

Erwin pidió su escuadrón para una operación especial.

Su celo.

Maldita sea.

Estaba encerrado por lo de su celo.

—No estaba ese día—. Susurró.

—Por eso es que no reconocí su cara o aroma—. Eren juntó ambas manos. —Ya veo que usted no está del todo enterado de los movimientos, admiro que sea un fiel soldado a la nación, pero deduzco que por lo mismo no le tienen confianza, por su lealtad, me siento más tranquilo contándote esto, ese día una alfa que trabajaba en los laboratorios, Ymir, nos entregaría por fin nuestras anheladas pruebas para por fin exponer a todos, pero alguien nos descubrió, se dieron cuenta que nuestro pequeño disturbio de distracción tenía otros planes, la mataron al instante que la vieron, después de eso intentamos huir, pero comenzó el infierno—.

—Nada tiene sentido para mí—. Hundió su rostro en sus manos, su cabeza daba mil vueltas.

—No te preocupes, diré lo que necesitas saber—.

—Desde el principio, todo desde tú principio—. Eren se sorprendió un poco pero asintió.

—Mi padre trabajaba en esos malditos laboratorios, vivíamos cómodamente, pero mamá enfermó, recuerdo muy poco, pero sabía que mamá sufría, la vi perder el cabello, adelgazar, dejar de comer, para mí fue una tortura, no me lo imagino para mi padre, entró en crisis, mencionaba cosas sobre esos campos y tenía miedo de que algo me pasara si él se iba, muchos años después entendí a qué se refería, a que se estaba muriendo en tristeza por mi madre y ese estúpido vinculó, esa maldita mordida en su cuello—. Sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Por eso no quieres ser marcado?—. Eren Volvió a asentir.

—Al ser huérfano y siendo menor, con este maldito apellido no terminaría en un orfanato esperando ser adoptado, técnicamente si terminé en uno pero no de la manera común—. Se rió sin emoción. —Mi padre tomó el auto, en su egoísmo quiso acabar con ambos, pero sobreviví, Nanaba me rescató y cuidó de mí, vivíamos a las afueras de la ciudad en la zona pobre, conocí muchos amigos, conocí víctimas, conocí la maldad que se esconde en el mundo, éramos muy pocos pero crecíamos en número en la resistencia, vivíamos como gente normal de bajos recursos sin llamar la atención, intentábamos ayudar a los niños que por una u otra razón terminaban huérfanos para que no se los llevaran, muchas veces era imposible, pero teníamos mucha gente que nos ayudaba "adoptando" o buscando "pareja" para sacarlos de ahí, volvían con vida y eso era lo importante—.

—¿Por qué se los llevan?—. Estaba inmerso en la historia.

—Fácil, no debes tener familiares o alguien que te reporte con mucho esmero si desapareces, si nadie se interesaba en ti te volvías objeto de estudio, o simplemente te ponían en lista de espera, pero eso siempre pasaba con los niños y adolescentes, te enseñan a ser dócil, sumiso y a servir—. Soltó una risa irónica.

Levi se levantó buscando los papeles que trajo de su trabajo.

—¿Por qué revoltosos como tú terminan ahí?—. Eren torció un poco el gesto cuando se refirió a él como revoltoso, —No lo sé; pensé terminarías en prisión o enfrentando cargos, un poco de servicio comunitario, lo normal—.

—Parece que en verdad no piensas cuando estás "distraído", ¿Estabas tan concentrado en morderme el cuello que no le preguntaste a los demás que hacían ahí?, te eh dicho que Hange me ayudó, pero a los omegas mayores que capturan los asesinan—. Eren se preguntaba si en verdad el Capitán era listo.

—Yo nunca pierdo el control, esa vez, esa vez fue diferente, no necesito que un mocoso me lo recrimine—. Eren se recargó en la silla con los brazos cruzados. —No me pongas esa cara, que no soy idiota, la mujer loca, la cuatro ojos dijo que eras un excéntrico, por eso estabas ahí—.

Eren sonrió al escuchar mencionar a su amiga, que siempre estaba un paso adelante y protegiéndolo.

—Ella me ayudó para que no experimentaran conmigo, técnicamente ella "haría pruebas" en mí, cosa que jamás pasaría por nuestra amistad, iba a sacarme diciendo que quería ayudarme a incorporarme a la sociedad, pues ya cumpliría la mayoría de edad—.

—¿Esa mujer está de su lado?—. Lo miró sin dar crédito.

—¡Claro!, ella tampoco quiere seguir con las pruebas en nosotros, trata de buscar medicamentos alternativos, pero claro el gobierno no está de su lado solo por ser costoso—. Su semblante se notaba decepcionado.

—Simplemente tomen las pruebas y listo, ¿Que es tan difícil?—. Levi se cruzó de brazos imitando al joven, quien le rodó los ojos.

—¿Es enserio?, Alfa... —. Levi carraspeó la garganta. —Levi—. Se corrigió. —Son laboratorios que supuestamente no existen, disfrazados cruelmente de orfanatos, la seguridad no se la toman a la ligera, no es como si entraras robaras y salieras, Hange junto con Ymir sacaban información poco a poco sin levantar sospechas, estamos armando nuestro propio expediente por decirlo así, pero alguien nos traicionó, el tiro certero a la cabeza de Ymir no fue casualidad, yo los vi—. El omega se había levantado teniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa.

—Entonces, ahorita las cosas están "tranquilas" —. Remarcó la última palabra con los dedos. —Por la muerte de "Ymir", y supongo que no tienes idea de que están planeando hacer, ¿Oh me equivoco? —.

Eren llevo una mano a sus sienes cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sosteniéndose de la mesa con la otra, ese hombre estaba sacándolo de quicio.

—Llevo recluido cinco meses, para después ser ofrecido como trofeo, perdón, prácticamente me reclamaron como trofeo, donde llevo casi un mes encerrado, ¿Cómo voy a saber que está pasando con los demás? —. Eren usó un tono de voz sarcástico, prácticamente llamando tonto al hombre.

—Yo que iba a saber que llevabas 5 meses recluido, como si me importara lo que pase dentro de esos lugares, yo te saqué de ese asqueroso lugar, de nada—. Levantó la voz molesto por el trato que le daba el joven.

—Para que me molesté—. Se sintió herido.

Miró con decepción al Alfa, sabía que así pensaban muchos en la sociedad, a nadie le importaba lo que sucediera en un edificio tosco a las afueras de la ciudad, mientras no interfirieran en sus tranquilas vidas, con sus comodidades básicas, que los menos afortunados se jodan.

Consumismo puro.

Dirigió una última mirada molesto, con una simple frase derrumbó toda esperanza que pudiera tener en ese hombre, regresó a su habitación ignorando cómo le llamaban detrás suyo.

Se encerró.

Se hizo un ovillo en su cama, se abrazó reprimiendo su coraje, escuchó como tocaban la puerta y giraban la perilla sin éxito, no hizo esfuerzo por moverse, respiraba profundo intentando calmarse, la perilla volvió a girarse y esta vez abrieron la puerta, no quiso voltear, se contrajo lo más que pudo deseando desaparecer.

—Oi, Eren, lo siento—. Entró cerrando la puerta tras él.

Caminó acercándose al chico que no parecía querer escucharlo, se sentó al borde de la cama mirándolo.

—Sé que debes estar molesto, es que simplemente no lo entiendo, no era mi intención decir que no me importara, solo es, algo irreal—. No obtuvo respuesta.

Se quedó unos momentos observándolo en silencio, creyó que se había quedado dormido, hizo el ademán para levantarse pero una voz lo llamó.

—Solo quiero parar esto, no quiero que nadie más sufra cómo conejillo de Indias esperando morir—. Habló sin moverse.

—Dame tiempo para asimilar todo, necesito ordenar mis ideas—. El alfa acarició su brazo.

—Habla con mis amigos, déjame verlos para saber cómo están, por favor—. Eren se giró para poder mirarlo.

—Eren, no puedo—.

—Dijiste que mañana es tu día libre, déjame contactarme con ellos y los veremos en la playa como un encuentro casual—. Se incorporó sentándose.

—No quiero que intentes huir, si te atrapan no podré hacer nada—.

—Confía en mí por favor, solo quiero verles, son mi familia—. Eren se abrazó al mayor restregando su mejilla contra su hombro.

Levi soltó un jadeo al percatarse del fuerte aroma que desprendía él omega, sintió como si fuera a darle una jaqueca, llevó una de sus manos a sus sienes haciendo presión intentando calmarse.

Él omega volvió a percibir ese aroma fuerte y atrayente, como cuando el Alfa había llegado del trabajo, solo que ahora lo tenía justo a un lado y no a metros de él, una punzada en el pecho acompañada de una fuerte sensación de calor lo invadió.

Imposible.

Su mente le gritaba que saliera corriendo y lo único que consiguió fue que frotara su cara con más fuerza liberando más de su dulce aroma.

Levi se deshizo de la corbata que sentía le cortaba la respiración, desabrochó los primeros tres botones de su camisa respirando pesado, apretó la mandíbula sintiendo como su boca se llenaba de saliva.

El celo de Eren.

Había olvidado por completo su celo.

Ignoró todas las señales que su cuerpo le había dado indicándole que el omega estaba próximo, excusándose que todos esos síntomas eran por el exceso de trabajo.

Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que cometiera una estupidez estando así junto al omega, se pasó una mano por su cabellera disponiéndose a huir.

—Levi, por favor, me siento raro—. Eren se prendó de su brazo con fuerza evitando que se fuera.

El alfa lo miró asustado, tenía un sonrojo notable y las pupilas claramente dilatadas.

—Eren debo salir de aquí—. Quiso volver a levantarse pero fue jalado con más fuerza.

—Alfa, aquí, me duele—. Eren llevó la mano del pelinegro a su entrepierna ya dura. —Mi celo, no es momento, no entiendo qué pasa, por favor me duele—. Comenzó a restregarse contra la mano rogando atención mientras balbuceaba.

—Eren, deja de llamarme alfa—. Levi se abalanzó sobre él tirándolo de espaldas.

—Levi, has que pare—. Lloriqueó removiéndose debajo de él.

El aroma lo estaba cegando como la primera vez que percibió su esencia, se acercó a su cuello perfectamente protegido por ese collar, sabía que por culpa de este no percibía en su totalidad su olor, pero lo poco que llegaba a su nariz lo estaba haciendo perder la razón.

Le quitó la playera con urgencia mirándolo un segundo, tenía la boca abierta soltando pequeños jadeos con ese brillo en los ojos que solo le decían _"devórame"._

Acarició su pecho con ambas manos rozando sus pezones, haciendo que arqueara la espalda tratando de conseguir más contacto, el alfa besó su pecho, lamió cada curva, le quitó sus pantalones dejando desnudo al Omega.

Tuvo un momento de claridad y se apartó jadeante.

—Levi, vuelve—. Rogó el castaño apoyándose en sus ante brazos casi al borde del llanto.

—No Eren, esto no está bien, fue mi culpa, no recordaba tu celo y me haz inducido al mío, no estamos pensando con claridad—. Decía con la respiración entrecortada apretando con una mano su dura erección dentro de sus pantalones.

—No lo quiero hacer con nadie que no seas tú, ven, aquí, justo aquí te quiero—. Eren se giró quedando a gatas dándole una perfecta vista de su trasero.

Contoneo las caderas auto penetrándose con dos dedos diciéndole que estaba listo, se podía ver el líquido trasparente que se escurría por sus muslos debido a su excitación.

Levi tragó saliva y se mordió el labio, más de ese embriagante aroma se coló por sus fosas nasales y lo fue todo, se arrancó la camisa no importándole rasgar los botones de esta, se deshizo de sus pantalones quedando al igual que el Omega, se acopló a su espalda usando una mano para masturbarlo y otra para girar su rostro.

—Eren, quiero que seas mío, quiero que seamos uno—. Le susurró con voz lasciva.

En respuesta Eren gimió al sentir el duro miembro descansar sobre sus nalgas y comenzó a moverse dándole permiso.

El Alfa respiró profundo soltando el miembro del chico para tomar el suyo y colocarlo dentro de su cálido Omega, ambos gimieron ante la sensación. Jamás creía sentir tanto placer estando con una persona, había recurrido a algunas Beta para calmar su ansiedad, pero esto era completamente diferente, sentía su interior caliente que lo succionaba haciéndolo gruñir de gusto.

Sentían que sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente a cada estocada, inundando la habitación con sus esencias que los hacían perderse más en sus cuerpos, Levi había volteado a Eren teniéndolo de frente observando lo hermoso que era.

Miraba como tenía su rostro desencajado por el placer sin dejar de gemir su nombre, no más Alfa, solo Levi, rogando que no se detuviera.

—Lleno, me siento, muuuuy lleno—. Apenas y lograba pronunciar bien las palabras, sentía que algo dentro de él crecía.

No pudo contenerse más y se corrió en un grito arañando la espalda del mayor, Levi sentía la saliva escurrirse por sus comisuras, estaba llegando al orgasmo, dio un par más de estocadas y con un fuerte gruñido terminó, en esos segundos de cero conciencia se relamió los labios y mordió el cuello de Eren con fuerza.

Se quedaron abrazados unidos por el nudo que seguía hinchado evitando su separación, Levi acariciaba su espalda sintiendo un poco de arrepentimiento por a ver caído en sus instintos, acarició el cuello de Eren sintiendo el collar, antes limpio y liso, ahora con el relieve de sus dientes que mordieron con fuerza en el intento fallido de crear un enlace.

—Lo siento—. Le susurró besando su frente al percibir miedo en sus feromonas.

—No, no estoy molesto, es solo que me asustan los vínculos, tengo amigos que los poseen, pero yo no lo deseo, no aun—. Se separó un poco para mirarlo a la cara.

—Tengo que hacerlo, no quiero regresarte a ese lugar, si lo que dices es verdad, mataré a cualquiera que te ponga una mano encima—. Lo decía en serio.

Él era suyo, su cuerpo lo sabía, su sangre lo sabía, debían estar juntos, dentro de ellos existía el sentimiento de haber nacido para encontrarse.

—No ahora, por favor—. Una lágrima corrió por sus mejillas.

Levi lo abrazó con más fuerza brindándole una sensación de protección.

Eren por su parte escondió su cara en el cuello de su Alfa respirando su esencia que lo tranquilizó, podía vivir prendado hasta su último aliento de ese aroma que lo volvía loco, pero ese mismo sentimiento lo asustaba, no quería cargar con más emociones que lo agobiaran.

—Déjame ver a mis amigos mañana por favor—. Volvió a rogarle contra su piel.

—No puedo Eren, es muy arriesgado—.

—Quédate a mi lado todo el tiempo para que te sientas más tranquilo, solo quiero ver cómo están—.

Levi se quedó pensativo unos minutos, temía que aprovechara una oportunidad para salir de su vista y desaparecer con sus dichosos amigos, aún con el rastreador colocado sería muy fácil encontrarlo y no tendría mucho tiempo para deshacerse de él, no solo podrían capturarlo de nuevo, si no a los que estuvieran ayudándole.

—Está bien, pero no puedes alejarte de mí, ¿Entendido?—. Eren lo abrazó con fuerza agradeciéndole.

Cuando pudieron separarse cada uno se aseó.

Eren pudo llamar a Mikasa explicándole su situación y como Hange volvió a ayudarle evitando que lo asesinaran, después de intentar tranquilizar a su amiga, quien lo creía muerto y solo sollozaba balbuceando las ganas que tenía de volver a verlo, pactaron un lugar y una hora para encontrarse haciendo pasar eso como algo casual.

Eren decidió contarle sobre sus amigos, como se conocieron y el por qué estaban en la resistencia.

—Espera, ¿Me estás diciendo que ibas a entrar a la universidad?—. Lo miró sin darle crédito.

—¿Qué pensabas?, ¿Que era un vagabundo que vivía de los robos?—. Se cruzó de brazos sintiéndose ofendido.

—No me malinterpretes, es solo que es muy raro—. Torció el gesto un tanto apenado.

—¿Qué un omega entre a la universidad?—. Levi asintió. —Todos dicen lo mismo, por algo nos consideran como basura, simples amas de casa y de compañía, yo logré sacar una beca, podría llegar algún día a ser abogado y ver por los que menos pueden—.

Levi pudo percibir su irritación y coraje, así que se acercó de nuevo a él y lo abrazó.

—No, no me compadezcas—. Lo apartó con ambos brazos. —No soy una persona débil, es solo que por mi culpa perdí una enorme oportunidad, me atraparon y ahora tendré que ser tu adorno casero—. Se sintió derrotado.

—No te compadezco, eres la persona más terca y obstinada que conozca—. Eren frunció el ceño. —Pero si quieres estudiar puedo ayudarte—.

—No bromeéis con eso—.

—No lo hago, Odio esta maldita obsesión interna que me generas—. Eren sonrió de lado. —Nunca en mi vida un maldito Omega me puso en estas condiciones, mierda Eren, podrías pedirme las estrellas y haría lo que fuera por dártelas, mi sangre muere por reclamarte como mío, y te odio por eso, odio en lo que me estoy convirtiendo por tú culpa—.

—Pues consíguete a otro—. Iba a dar por terminada su plática girándose para marcharse.

—No puedo, no quiero, te quiero a ti, y sé que tú también sientes esa maldita sensación de que debemos estar juntos—. Levi lo tomó del brazo jalándolo con fuerza hacia él.

—No es, verdad—. Se puso nervioso no teniendo como escapar.

—Sabes que es verdad Eren, tu mueres por entregarte a mí, deja de tener miedo—. Levi recorrió con sus labios desde su clavícula hasta su barbilla.

—No quiero—. Susurró cerrando los ojos al sentir el aliento cálido del Alfa.

Tenía razón, su cuerpo también pedía a gritos que se entregara a esa persona, tanto que sentía que le dolía, pero no podía enlazarse alguien, no cuando podría pasarle algo a cualquiera de los dos, ya había visto esa depresión obscura que causaba la pérdida del vínculo, no solo en sus padres, tenía miedo de perder a Historia, no sabía nada de ella después de que Ymir fue asesinada.

—Eren, si te conviertes en mi compañero me casaré contigo, pagaré tus estudios si tanto lo deseas en la mejor universidad—.

El semblante serio y determinado del Alfa lo hizo dudar, podría cumplir su deseo de ser ese alguien que viera por los derechos de los omegas, pero al precio de un vínculo, sintió como si se estuviera vendiendo.

—Tengo qué pensarlo—. Dejó caer su frente en el pecho del mayor buscando tranquilizarse.

—No tienes mucho tiempo—. Le recordó que tenía un límite al cual se acercaba a cada día.

…

**N/T): ¿**Alguien ha escuchado las canciones?, es mera curiosidad. Gracias por su apoyo y su amor.

-Que el universo te sonría.

**B.**


	4. Exit Music (For a Film)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi.

**N/T): **Una de mis **canciones favoritas** de todo el álbum.

**PD:** Pido disculpas si me alebreste mucho con este capítulo, de hecho esta corregido y extendido, el anterior tenía 4 mil palabras y se veía un poco forzado, este nuevo cuenta con 7 mil, sé que me dijeron que me fui muy rápido y tienen razón, perdón por eso. Espero esta extensión sea de su agrado.

**Exit Music (For a Film)**

…

**Wake from your sleep****  
****The drying of your tears****  
****Today we escape****  
****We escape**

(Despierta de tu sueño,  
sécate las lágrimas,  
hoy nos escapamos,  
nos escapamos.)

…

Odiaba el sol, mucho más aún, el calor, a pesar de discutir casi todo el tiempo con el castaño, era un hombre de palabra y ahí estaba él, caminando bajo el ardiente sol, con una hielera pequeña en la mano y un par de toallas en la otra, delante de él iba Eren emocionado como un niño pequeño, sosteniendo una sombrilla de playa, buscaron un buen lugar y acomodaron sus cosas.

—Justo hoy tenía que hacer tanto maldito calor—. Se quejó Levi dejándose caer en la toalla que extendió sobre la arena.

—El clima está hermoso, no seas amargado—. Comenzó a desvestirse, quedando solo con su traje de baño.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?—. El Alfa lo miró por sobre sus lentes de sol.

—A nadar, ¿No es obvio?—. Se señaló el traje de baño de arriba abajo.

—Siéntate aquí—. Señaló el lugar frente a él.

—¿Por qué?, no quiero quedarme aquí—. Se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

—Dije, siéntate aquí, ahora—. Lo repitió con voz autoritaria.

Eren apretó la mandíbula molesto, dio unos pasos frente al alfa y se sentó frente a él dándole la espalda, se quedó mirando el mar con una mueca triste, pues él quería volver a sentir el agua fría rozarle los pies, sin previo aviso sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando las manos del mayor masajeaban su espalda.

—Pretendes exponerte al sol y no usar un protector, ¿Acaso estás loco?, tú piel se arderá, deja de ser tan rebelde y obstinado—. El Alfa lo regañó recorriendo hombros, espalda y espalda baja.

—Lo siento, estaba emocionado—. Se sintió mal internamente por haber pensado mal del hombre, cuando solo estaba preocupado por él.

—Anda, ya ve—. Mordió con cariño su hombro en una muestra de permiso.

Eren se levantó animado dedicándole una sonrisa sincera encaminándose a la orilla, Levi lo observó andar, llamaba la atención tanto por su collar como por el brazalete en el tobillo, agradecía que no hubiera tanta gente para que no se sintiera incómodo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo observándolo jugar, hasta que notó a otro hombre alto hablando con él, Levi entrecerró los ojos tratando de enfocar mejor la escena, parecía una plática normal si no fuera porque el otro sujeto lo tomó del brazo intentando arrastrarlo.

—Jean basta, no puedo ir, suéltame, me meterás en problemas—. Eren forcejeaba ante el agarre del alfa joven.

—Te están buscando desde hace meses, no seas tonto—. Apretó más el agarre haciéndolo sisear de dolor.

—Me lastimas suéltame—. Eren cerró los ojos ante el dolor.

Sin previo aviso el forcejeo terminó y la mano que lo tenía prisionero lo liberó.

Eren sintió otro agarre más protector y un aroma que a cualquiera lo pondría a temblar, pero a él no, él se sentía a salvo.

Abrió los ojos observando la figura de su alfa frente a él, interponiéndose ente los dos, tenía el ceño fruncido y mostraba a medias los dientes, claramente molesto en señal de advertencia.

—Capitán Ackerman—. Jean retrocedió unos pasos al reconocerlo.

—Yo te conozco, eres del escuadrón primerizo—. No cambió su expresión al mirarlo.

—Soy Kirstein, señor, yo solo, deseo hablar con Eren, señor—. Jean dio un paso queriendo volver a acercarse a Eren.

Un gruñido salió de la garganta del Alfa mayor y le mostró completamente los dientes, dándole a entender que se alejara.

—No te atrevas a tocar de nuevo a MI omega—. Le gruñó con odio, pues lo había lastimado frente a sus ojos.

Jean abrió los ojos perplejo mirando a Eren, lo conocía, se conocían, pues a pesar de que el joven alfa era un soldado, durante una revuelta quedó prendado de su mejor amiga, desde ahí no quiso separarse más de ellos, terminó por unirse a la resistencia contra la cual luchaba, al principio no se llevaban bien, Eren lo odiaba por el simple hecho de haber marcado a su mejor amiga, casi hermana, aunque por un tiempo también estuvo molesta con ella por dejarse marcar, tener a ese joven alfa de su lado era bueno, seguía trabajando para el estado sin que ellos supieran que les pasaba información

Su omega.

Las miradas de los dos jóvenes se encontraron, Jean sabía el odio del castaño hacia los lazos y el odio de que alguien te reclame como objeto, ese omega rebelde que no hacía caso a nadie desafiando a todos, ya hacia detrás de un Alfa que se proclamaba dueño de él, lo miró sin entender, pues aún portaba su collar, eso le decía que no había sido marcado.

—¡Eren!, ¡Eren Estás bien!—.

Nadie supo de donde salió una chica de cabello negro y piel pálida, que paso empujando a ambos alfas aferrándose al cuello del castaño, Levi por inercia gruñó ante la acción de la chica.

Un ambiente tenso y amenazante se instaló, ambos Alfas se mostraban los dientes claramente molestos, Jean a pesar de sentir miedo no se dejó intimidar ante la acción del mayor hacia su pareja, cualquier mal movimiento y ninguno se detendría en atacar.

—Basta, no sean infantiles, todos estamos del mismo lado—. La chica habló sin soltar a su amigo.

—Mikasa me asfixias—. Apenas y pudo hablar ante ese fuerte agarre.

—Cuando dijiste que Eren tenía un Alfa nunca creí que se tratara de él Capitán Ackerman—. Jean miró a Mikasa preocupado.

—Suéltame—. Volvió a quejarse el chico.

—Podrías soltar a mi pareja—. Levi observó a la chica de mala forma.

—Casi me matas—. Eren se rió al zafarse de ella.

Se miraron unos segundos y ambos se volvieron a abrazar con fuerza, se extrañaban, pues llevaban medio año separados y no había obtenido durante todo ese tiempo cartas de Hange donde le aseguraba estaba bien.

—¿Dónde está Armin?—. Eren se separó un poco mirándola preocupado.

—Está bien, está por aquellas tiendas—. Señaló una pequeña plaza no muy lejos. —Jean iba a acomodar las cosas en la playa y como no regresó vine a buscarlo, sé que nos veríamos más tarde pero estoy tan feliz de encontrarte—. Mikasa se limpió unas lágrimas de felicidad.

—Mocosos, deberíamos buscar otro lugar donde hablar—. Observó a los tres sin emoción. —En especial contigo Kirstein—. Jean se tensó ante el tono claramente de un superior.

Regresaron al lugar donde Levi y Eren dejaron sus pertenencias, Jean fue mandado a buscar al tercer amigo porque Mikasa no quería separase de Eren.

Levi observó el amor que la chica le demostraba al castaño, no pudo imaginar cómo debió sentirse cuando fueron separados.

—¡Eren!—. Sin previo aviso un pequeño rubio saltó sobre los dos jóvenes.

Al igual que Eren llevaba un collar protegiéndose, la única que mostraba su marca orgullosa era la pelinegro, después de un emotivo reencuentro se sentaron como cualquier grupo de amigos para no levantar sospechas.

—Soldado Kirstein, me haría el favor de explicarme, ¿Qué hace con la tal resistencia?—. Levi se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo, señor, yo descubrí que su lucha es justa, no podía abandonar a Mikasa, no cuando ese bastardo suicida—. Miró a Eren con el ceño fruncido. —Se sacrificó para que no se la llevaran, siempre le estaré agradecido—. Jean cambió su semblante por una sonrisa extendiéndole una mano que Eren no dudó en estrechar.

—Y sigues en el ejército a pesar de todo—.

—Con todo respeto capitán, cuando me enteré de todo lo que pasaba dentro no pude ser indiferente, mucho menos sabiendo que pude perder a mi esposa por eso—.

—Un momento, ¿Esposa?, infelices, ¿Se casaron?—. Eren los miró claramente ofendido.

—Teníamos qué hacerlo, ella estaría a salvo y tendría más beneficios gracias a mi empleo—. Se defendió Jean.

—Prometimos estar ahí el uno para el otro—. Eren miró a su amiga con tristeza.

—Perdóname Eren, pero Jean tenía un punto, además, tú también te casarás pronto, ¿No es así?—.

—No—.

—Si—.

El Alfa y él omega se voltearon a ver molestos por la respuesta del contrario.

—¿Aún no te marcan?—. Armin lo miró sorprendido.

—No, no se lo eh permitido—.

—Sabes que sucederá—. Le advirtió el mayor.

Eren le enseñó los dientes un momento arrugando la nariz ante su descontento.

—Pensé usabas el collar ocultando tu marca como Historia—.Eren negó ante lo dicho por el rubio.

Historia.

No sabía nada de ella desde que murió Ymir.

—Historia, ¿Está viva?, por favor, díganme que no murió por ese maldito vínculo—. Eren miró a sus amigos con miedo.

—Ella está bien, encontró un nuevo compañero, jamás la vi tan feliz—. El omega abrió la boca ante la sorpresa.

—El gobernador no ha sospechado nada, Historia sigue usando sus collares y Reiner no se separa de ella, se hace pasar por su guardaespaldas—.

—¿Reiner?—. Eren frunció el ceño.

—Espera un momento, ¿Gobernador?, ¿Están hablando de Historia Reiss?— los chicos asintieron. —Imposible, ¿Ella está con la resistencia?. Además esa mocosa no puede emparejar, no hasta su casamiento—.

—Historia fue pareja de una colega nuestra, la Doctora Ymir, cuando la asesinaron creímos que eso tenía dobles intenciones, eliminar nuestras pruebas y deshacerse de Historia—. Mikasa trató de explicar.

—Así como estoy yo de parte de la resistencia, creemos que alguien de nuestra causa está involucrado con el otro bando—. Jean y Mikasa entrelazaron sus manos.

—¿Reiner?, ¿Ese bastardo la reclamó?—. Eren seguía molesto por lo mismo.

—Pero la prensa no ha dicho nada sobre sus parejas—. Levi seguía anonadado.

—No permite que nadie lo sepa, por eso porta un collar, para ocultar la marca de dos mordidas—. Armin miró al capitán con seriedad.

—Eren, Reiner prácticamente la salvó de una depresión, ambos se aman cómo no tienes idea, además, ella está haciendo tanta labor social como puede, alejando a los niños de esos "orfanatos", apoyándonos discretamente—.

—Déjame ver si entendí mocosa, me estás diciendo que la hija del gobernador apoya a la resistencia, ¿Correcto?—. Todos volvieron a asintieron. —Entonces, ¿Por qué ella no habla directamente con la prensa?, su palabra debe tener mucho peso—.

—¿Recuerda la misteriosa muerte de Frieda Reiss?, bueno, fue asesinada, ella también apoyaba a la resistencia, pero fue traicionada, Historia toma sus precauciones, su hermana no murió en vano—. Jean hablaba bajo temiendo que alguien lo escuchara.

—Levi, esta lucha no es reciente, lleva librándose mucho tiempo—. Eren miró a su alfa que parecía no dar crédito a nada.

—Chicos, tenemos que irnos, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo, si Eren tiene un rastreador, también tiene a alguien que vigile sus movimientos, si se da cuenta que lleva fuera de casa por largo rato, seguro mandaron a otro a investigar, no pueden vernos con él, no a mí—. Les advirtió Jean.

El joven soldado tenía razón.

El Alfa se quedó sorprendido al no pensar en eso, en cierta parte era su culpa, si en verdad alguien cuidaba los pasos de Eren, se daría cuenta que él casi nunca sale del departamento, al estar mucho tiempo en un lugar levantaría sospechas.

—Eren prométeme que estarás en contacto conmigo—. Mikasa volvió a abrazar al castaño.

—Lo prometo—.

—Usted prometa siempre cuidar a mi hermano—. Mikasa miró fijamente a Levi sin soltar al castaño. —Prométalo—.

Levi parpadeó un par de veces intentando asimilar todo.

—Lo prometo—. Terminó por decir.

No queriendo decir adiós se separaron con la promesa de escribirse, era más seguro que el estar hablando por teléfono.

—¿Por qué no vas a nadar un rato?, ya jugaste en la orilla, ve a refrescarte de este puto calor—. Levi trató de animar a Eren, quien estaba sentado abrazando sus piernas observando el mar.

—No sé nadar, nunca pude aprender—. Contestó sin voltearse.

—Pero dijiste que venías seguido—.

—Solo me mantenía en la orilla, observando y disfrutando de la brisa—. Se apretó más a sus piernas.

Estaba triste.

Eso lo percibía él Alfa.

Deseaba tanto ir con sus amigos, terminar por siempre con esta horrible situación, pues mientras él estaba prácticamente enclaustrado, muchas y muchos estaban siendo torturados con cada día, hora y minutos que transcurría.

Ignoró cuando el Alfa se levantó comenzando a quitarse la ropa quedando en su traje.

—Ven—. Levi le extendiendo su mano al omega.

Eren lo miró unos segundos sin entender, no lo rechazó, se levantó con su ayuda y se dejó guiar, lo llevó hasta la orilla introduciéndose cada vez más.

Paró en seco cuando el agua le llegaba a las rodillas.

—Vamos, no te soltaré, confía en mí—. Una pequeña sonrisa le dio valor.

Siguió avanzando con nerviosismo hasta que sus pies no tocaba el fondo, por miedo se aferró al cuello de Levi evitando hundirse, Levi bajó las manos tomando sus muslos indicándole que enrollara las piernas en él, así lo hizo y pudo separarse un poco sin quitar los brazos de sus hombros.

—¿Así que ella es tu hermana?, que gran parecido—. Sonrió ante su sarcasmo.

—Técnicamente no, pero crecimos juntos después de aquel accidente que mató a mi padre—.

—Se nota que te quieren mucho—. Eren asintió feliz.

Estaba disfrutando del agua que refrescaba su cuerpo, además tener ahí a Levi le daba toda la seguridad que necesitaba.

—No puedo creer que se casaron—. Soltó de repente.

—El joven soldado tiene razón, aunque no estés de acuerdo, las leyes protegerán más a tu hermana por el simple hecho de estar casada, más aun con un militar—. Eren torció el gesto ante eso.

—Pero, ¿Qué pasa si a él le llega a pasar algo?, o peor aún, a ella, ese lazo morirá y se llevará con el tiempo a los dos—.

—Eren, deja de pensar así, no todo en la vida es muerte y sufrimiento, se puede salir adelante, tus amigos nos lo demostraron—. Eren lo miró afligido. —Debo aceptar que me sorprendió saber que una Reiss está apoyando todo esto, y más aún que fue marcada, dos veces—. Eren desvió la mirada. —¿Eso no te dice nada?—.

Eren también estaba sorprendido, más porque pensaba que Reiner estaba en contra de todo lo que hacían, pero en medio año tantas cosas habían pasado y él se sentía tan ajeno a todo.

—Eren mírame—. Ordenó con tranquilidad el mayor.

—Va a decir que soy un cobarde—. Eren volteó con el ceño fruncido al escucharlo reír. —¿Qué es tan gracioso?—. Le dijo molesto.

—Eres todo lo que quieras menos cobarde—. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el cumplido.

—¿En serio?—. Levi le chascó la lengua rodando los ojos. —¿Soy lindo?—.

El Alfa no pudo aguantar una risa, ganándose un golpecito del joven en el brazo, sin dejar de reír mordió con cariño su hombro.

—Eres hermoso Eren—. Se pegó a su cuello lamiéndolo, saboreando lo salado del agua. —Quiero hacerte mío—. Se separó juntando sus frentes.

—Ya soy tuyo a pesar de negarme—.

El Alfa se sorprendió cuando Eren comenzó a besarlo, era la primera vez que él daba ese paso, sin las hormonas del celo que nublaban su vista, se aferraron mutuamente disfrutando de sus labios salados, sus cuerpos comenzaron a reaccionar por lo que se separaron jadeantes.

—Volvamos a casa—. Por primera vez Levi se quedó sin aliento ante el ronroneo de esa voz.

Sin pensarlo asintió varias veces como un niño pequeño, salió del agua con su omega aún aferrado a él.

Recogieron todo para volver a su hogar, Levi no quería parecer ansioso por lo que manejaba tranquilamente, aunque por dentro estuviera muriéndose, observaba de reojo al joven quien bebía una gaseosa, se mordió los labios cuando lo vio relamerse una gota que se le escapó.

No resultó como esperaba, comenzó a sentir los efectos del sol sobre su piel, para cuando estaban en la cama el Alfa ya hacia boca abajo siseando ante el ardor de su roja espalda.

—Me regañaste a mí por no usar protector y mira quien está sufriendo por eso mismo—. Eren obtuvo un gruñido ante sus risas.

—Pásame él teléfono, no pienso ir a trabajar así mañana—. Se giró para mirarlo.

Eren se rió de nuevo sin poder evitarlo, trajo lo pedido y volvió a la cocina para conseguir un poco de hielo.

—Erwin, no cuentes conmigo mañana no podré ir—. Soltó sin muchos ánimos.

—_¿Es por tu compañero?—._

—Se podría decir que si—.

—_Está bien, tómate el día, espero se divirtieran en la playa—_. Levi se tensó al escucharlo, agradecía que no pudiera ver su cara.

—Como...—.

—_Levi, debemos tener vigilado a ese chico hasta que se le controle, me dijeron que estaban muy cariñosos—._ No hubo respuesta_. —Entonces no me equivoco—. _Se escuchó su risa.

—Tengo que cortar—. Fue lo único que pudo decir.

—_Tienes menos de dos meses Levi—._ Cortó la llamada no queriendo seguir escuchando.

El soldado tenía razón, estaban siendo observados.

¿Hasta qué punto alcanzaron a ver?.

—¿Todo bien?—. Eren entró con cautela al sentir rabia en el ambiente.

—Sí, no te preocupes, solo obtendré más trabajo al volver—. Se excusó intentado relajarse.

Levi seguía boca abajo sintiendo cuando Eren se subió sobre él, se sentó en sus muslos dejando el tazón con hielo a un lado, por suerte el Alfa tenía una crema para quemaduras, colocó una buena cantidad en sus manos esparciéndola por toda la espalda con cuidado, tomó un hielo deslizándolo por la caliente piel.

Levi siseó ante el cambio brusco de temperatura, conforme pasaba el tiempo su espalda pedía más de ese refrescante frío que la calmaba, era placentero sentir como el hielo se deshacía y antes de que Eren colocara uno nuevo, depositaba un beso.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—. Eren se bajó con cuidado de no lastimarlo. —¿Levi?—. Se acercó a mirarlo pues no obtuvo respuesta.

Se sonrió de verlo completamente dormido, admiró su rostro tranquilo, sin ese ceño fruncido que lo caracterizaba, él hombre era atractivo, eso no lo podía negar, depositó un último beso en su frente y caminó para salir de ahí.

—Eren...—. Se giró al escuchar su nombre.

Pero el Alfa seguía dormido con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se sonrojó al percatarse que el mayor pensaba en él estando dormido.

Solo tal vez.

Tal vez no sería tan malo emparejar con alguien.

Al siguiente día el Alfa seguía con la espalda ardida, Eren no dejaba de burlarse por la forma de caminar y realizar cualquier actividad por más sencilla que fuera.

—¿Que hacen tus amigos?—. Levi recibió el vaso de agua que el castaño le extendió.

—Mikasa es maestra en una secundaria, Armin está estudiando para ser médico y pues ya conoces al esposo equino de mi amiga—. Se dejó caer en el sillón junto a él.

—Se ven personas tan tranquilas como para estar involucradas en este tipo de cosas—. Levi volteó a verlo tratando de no moverse mucho.

—No tienes que ser una persona violenta, ya te lo he dicho, Mikasa da clases en una escuela pública, busca ayudar a que los niños tengan oportunidad de entrar a mejores escuelas y no terminen en la calle —.

—Pero ella si hace destrozos públicos—. Levi soltó un alarido cuando Eren golpeó parte de su espalda.

—No todos son destrozos públicos, hacemos manifestaciones pidiendo mejores oportunidades, mejores sueldos, mayor protección—.

—Pero, ¿Por qué robar?—.

—No lo hacemos por gusto, ellos se preocupan mucho por esos productos, entonces, nosotros ganamos toda su atención cuando los saboteamos, así dejan de lado la seguridad en esos orfanatos—.

—¿Tienen gente en todos?—. Levi trató de acomodarse girando su cuerpo con cuidado.

—Teníamos, Freída nos ayudaba en el orfanato Maria, Ymir en Rose y ahora Hange nos ayuda en Sina, pero como sabrás ambas fueron asesinadas—.

—El soldado Kirstein dijo que creían que alguien los estaba traicionando—. Eren suspiró y se dejó caer sobre las piernas del mayor.

—Si, ¿Recuerda que le conté de la muerte de Ymir?, yo estaba ese día, sólo éramos 15 personas disimulando pasar por ahí, era imposible que alguien supiera de nosotros, cuando ella salió la asesinaron, junto a 12 de nosotros, era como si supieran quienes éramos—. Levi bajó una mano acariciando su mejilla.

—¿Ese no fue el día que te capturaron?—.

—Regresé al centro de distribución para avisar que estaban asesinando a los nuestros, la situación estaba fuera de control, casi capturan a Mikasa, si no fuera por Jean que se la llevó pretendiendo arrestarla, mientras yo interferí agrediendo a los soldados que la tenían agarrada antes de eso—.

—Eres un impertinente, ¿Lo sabías?—. Se rio dando un golpe suave a su nariz.

—Alguien tiene que defender a los suyos—. Le frunció el ceño.

—Yo hago lo mismo mocoso—. Eren se levantó molesto.

—Pero a usted le pagan un buen sueldo, le dan mejores servicios, mejores beneficios en salud y educación, por eso los omegas buscan emparejar, para gozar un poco de eso, ¿Sabe cuánto gana un Omega?—. Levi torció el gesto. —No, claro que no lo sabe, a nosotros nos pagan una tercera parte y eso si nos dan trabajo, sólo en las áreas públicas tenemos oportunidad y muchas veces es difícil entrar—. Eren estaba bufando de coraje.

—Eren, podemos no pelear, no es mi intención no saber muchas cosas—. Levi estiró una mano llamándolo de vuelta.

—Pues es algo que todos deben saber y dejar de ser ignorado como si fuera normal esa discriminación—. Se cruzó de brazos viéndolo.

—Oi, tranquilo, dije que ayudaría en todo lo que necesites, pero deberíamos hacer lo mismo que tu amiga—. Eren le volteó los ojos. —Ok, ok, nada de bodas, ven, Eren vuelve—. Levi intentó levantarse sin éxito pues los movimientos bruscos le causaban dolor.

Soltó un gruñido al ver que el castaño desaparecía en una de las habitaciones, entendía su molestia, sabía sobre los problemas de los omegas en conseguir trabajo, pero era porque muchos preferían dedicarse a la casa, algunas otras cosas le eran ajenas, porque en el ejército tenía otras cosas en que pensar y no tanto en los beneficios públicos.

—Date la vuelta anciano—. Levi giró la vista observando al joven que regresó a pesar de verse claramente molesto. —Anda, date la vuelta y quítate la camisa—.

Hizo lo pedido con una mueca mientras se quitaba poco a poco la prenda, Eren volvió a colocar un poco de esa crema, aliviando el ardor del Alfa.

—No digas nada, entiendo qué soy muy enojón, pero quiero hacer algo para cambiar las cosas y equilibrar la balanza—. Levi sonrió ante la disculpa que le dio por su berrinche.

—Regresaré a la oficina estos días y buscaré casos de abusos, armaremos un buen expediente, para llevarlo a la corte, deben dejar de hacer revueltas como animales—. Eren pellizcó su espalda haciéndolo gruñir.

—Hemos hecho dos revueltas, lo demás fueron marchas exigiendo por nuestros derechos—. Eren apretó con fuerza sus hombros.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí, suéltame—.Eren se rio ante el lloriqueo del mayor.

—¿Todos ustedes son así de prepotentes y egocéntricos?—.

—Admite que soy irresistible para ti—. Él omega mordió su hombro molesto

Eren se levantó bufando ante él comentario, caminó hasta el teléfono tomándolo ignorando los siseos que hacía Levi ante su mordida.

—¿Qué haces mocoso agresivo?—. Levi lo miró con una media sonrisa que se trasformaba de momentos en una mueca.

—Tengo hambre, pediré una pizza y tú la vas a pagar—. Eren tecleó un número esperando en la línea a que contestaran.

—No me gusta la pizza—.

Eren ignoró el comentario, comenzó a pedir todo lo que fue de su gusto sin importarle los cargos extras por algunos ingredientes.

—Merezco un beso de pago—. Habló más fuerte haciendo que el omega le enseñara los dientes en desaprobación.

Sus personalidades chocaban mucho, pero cumplió lo que prometió, hizo que movieran a Jean a su sección con el pretexto de tener gente nueva rodeándolo, A su escuadrón no le agradó mucho tener a un novato con ellos y menos que estuviera tan pegado con el capitán.

En los registros del ejército no había tantos informes como le gustaría, era como si alguien los hubiese desaparecido, las agresiones, hasta las colaboraciones con la policía, él recordaba haber levantado varios, cuando esas manifestaciones pacíficas, según Eren, se salían de control.

—Smith, ¿Dónde quedaron los documentos levantados después de los incidentes con esos revoltosos?—. Entró a la oficina de su superior sin molestarse en tocar.

—Podrías ser más respetuoso y tocar—. Lo miró un tanto molesto.

—Necesito verificar una información, ¿Dónde están?—.

—No lo sé Levi, tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar y tú también—. Levi frunció el ceño.

—Quieres dejar de darme evasivas sobre el tema, necesito el informe del día que me pediste a mi escuadrón—. Erwin endureció la mirada.

—No tengo idea que hacen con los informes, ahora, deberías preocuparte más por emparejar antes de que te quiten tú rango, deja de lado a esos revoltosos que solo quieren vivir del gobierno y nuestros impuestos—.

Levi por fin comprendió como lo miraba Eren ante esos comentarios que él daba respecto a los de la resistencia.

—Ellos solo quieren mejores oportunidades Smith, ¿Te has puesto a ver las cosas que piden?—. Erwin se levantó de su asiento.

—Ackerman, eres un soldado, esos temas déjaselos a la policía y a la política, tú tienes responsabilidades más grandes, estás así por tu omega, ¿Cierto?, ¿Acaso te metió ideas?—.

—El no hizo nada, solo me planteó su punto de vista, los documentos que te pido son importantes y fueron parte de mi responsabilidad pasada, ahora por tercera vez Smith, dámelos—. Levi empezaba a cabrearse.

—Te he dicho que no sé nada de eso, si vas a cambiar tu actitud por ese sucio omega deberías romperle el cuello y deshacerte de él, al cabo te volverán a asignar con uno nuevo, uno que si se deje marcar y puedas sentar cabeza—.

No debía perder el control, era su superior, pero estaba siendo llevado al límite.

—No vuelvas a llamarlo de esa manera y ni creas que voy a deshacerme de él, ellos no son cosas reemplazables a las cuales puedes cambiar como te venga en gana, son personas como tú y yo—. Levi tenía los dientes apretados evitando querer gruñirle.

—No son como nosotros, no compares de esa manera Ackerman, deja de comportarte tan impertinente y vuelve a tu trabajo antes de que te sancione, o peor aún, te quitaré a tu omega y sabes lo que harán con él, ¿Verdad?—. Erwin se inclinó sobre el escritorio colocando ambas manos sobre este. —Lo asesinarán y de eso me encargo yo—.

Y pasó.

Perdió el control.

Se abalanzó sobre Erwin gruñendo con todos los dientes al descubierto con toda la intención de golpearlo.

—¡Hazlo!, Se uno más de esos salvajes, conoces tu lugar Levi, marca a ese maldito Omega de una vez por todas y olvídate de esos temas absurdos, contrólalo tú a él, porque parece que es al revés, no seas un Alfa mediocre, tu tío estaría tan decepcionado de ti—. El tono cruel que repasaba la garganta del Alfa rubio le caló en lo más profundo.

Era como si toda amistad que tenían hubiese desaparecido, Levi lo soltó con un empujón encaminándose a la salida.

—Deja de involucrarte de más con el tema, se lo que te digo—. Erwin le dio una advertencia acomodándose su camisa.

Esa pelea fue cómo verse a un espejo, peleando con su antiguo él, llevaba un mes y medio con aquel omega rebelde y este cambió por completo su forma de pensar.

—Kirstein, ya no tengo mucho en que poder ayudar, deben tener a alguien en la policial que los ayude—. Levi se pasó una mano por el cabello frustrado.

—Ya lo intentamos capitán, alguien borra los archivos como usted comenta, parece fácil la cosa pero no se toman esto a la ligera—. Jean lo miró torciendo la boca.

—hablaré con Eren, tiene que haber alguna forma, retírate a tu hogar, no hay nada que hacer por hoy— Jean asintió y salió de la oficina.

Levi estaba molesto, se maldecía internamente por qué debía haber guardado alguna copia de todos sus informes, pero nunca le dio importancia porque deberían seguir en la base de datos, o eso creyó.

—¿Qué se supone tengo que hacer para ayudarte?, Ya no puedo sacar nada de los archivos de mi trabajo, alguien está eliminando toda evidencia que tenga que ver con el tema—. El alfa acariciaba el cabello del omega que descansaba en sus piernas recostado en el sofá.

—Lo estuve pensando, y necesitas tener un pretexto para ver a Hange—.

—¿A esa mujer loca?—. Levi lo miro sin atender.

—Ella es la única que tiene la información que necesitamos, debemos comentarle lo que está pasando, tal vez sepa porque se deshacen de la información—.

—¿Que propones?—.

—Lastímame—. Levi detuvo sus caricias mirándolo sin entender.

—No lo haré—.

—Solo rómpeme algo, estaré bien—. Se levantó para mirarlo frente a frente.

—No pienso lastimarte Eren—.

—Levi, son cosas necesarias—. Tomó su cara con sus manos mirándolo con esperanza.

—Eren, no hagas esto—. Acarició su mejilla demostrándole que tenía miedo a lastimarlo.

Le sonrió diciéndole que no había otra forma y lo besó, dándole a entender que estaría bien.

—Tranquilo, no te odiare más por esto—. Intentó relajarlo.

—Eso no ayuda en nada mocoso—. Eren se rio ante el nerviosismo del mayor.

Levi se colocó detrás de él torciendo su brazo hacia atrás.

—Toma aire—. Eren obedeció.

En un rápido movimiento logró dislocarle el hombro sacándole un aullido de dolor, cayó de rodillas llorando.

Volvió a acomodarle el brazo hincándose frente a él, con los pulgares le secaba las lágrimas besándole la frente disculpándose entre cada beso.

Sin perder el tiempo lo subió a su auto llevándolo al orfanato, los revisaron al entrar, Levi los apresuraba molesto en su intento de llegar con la Beta.

—¿Que le hizo a mi niño?—. Hange revisaba él brazo de Eren.

—Tranquila Hange, fue necesario—. Eren intentó sonreírle a pesar del dolor.

—Voy a ayudarlos en lo que necesiten—. Hange lo miró perpleja.

Sin preguntar nada desabrochó el collar del omega revisando su cuello.

Limpio.

Negó sin entender que pasaba.

Pues no creía que aquel alfa decidiera ayudarles sin haber generado un lazo con él Omega.

—Tenemos que confiar Hange—. Eren tomó la mano de la Beta.

—Están borrando toda información sobre las revueltas—. Levi miro a la mujer con seriedad.

—No me sorprende que lo hagan, ya ha habido dos intentos por sacar a la luz lo que hacen en estos lugares, no pueden permitir que algo ms se sepa—.

—¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?, nos tienen atados de manos, sin evidencia volverán a ignorarnos en las cortes—.

—No Podemos sacar nada de aquí Eren, revisan mis correos, llamadas y mensajes, desde la muerte de Ymir subieron la seguridad, no he querido ni escribir a Mikasa por lo mismo—.

—La vimos hace unos días—. Hange lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Cómo está?—.

—Se casó con el caballo de guerra—. Hange se llevó ambas manos a la boca sorprendida.

—Estoy tan feliz por ella, muero por verla—.

—¿No es más importante lo de sacar información?—. Levi se colocó en medio de los dos.

—Levi tiene razón, Hange debe existir una forma—.

Hange terminó de vendar el brazo de Eren disimulando cuando pasaba algún otro trabajador.

—Déjalo escapar—. Le dijo sin mirarlo atendiendo a Eren fingiendo que lo revisaba.

—¿Dejarlo escapar?, estás loca—. Murmuró molesto.

—Ayúdalo a escapar y finge que fue culpa de él, que se esconda con la resistencia, en unos meses te asignaran un omega nuevo, esconderé la información en tu nuevo compañero, a ellos no lo revisan porque prácticamente salen de su encierro—.

—¿Qué pasa si lo atrapan?—. Preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta, pues Erwin se lo había reafirmado.

Si se lo quitaban lo asesinarían.

—Me matarán—. Contestó Eren ganándose la mirada de los dos.

—Sí, lo asesinarán, pero es un riesgo que debemos correr—.

—Estoy dispuesto a correrlo—.

—No te dejare—.

—Muy bien Eren tómate estos medicamentos y deja de pelear con tu Alfa antes de que te rompa el cuello en lugar del brazo—. Hange cambió su postura cuando observó a su esposo entrar a la sala.

Eren le gruñó a Levi enseñándole los dientes, este hizo lo mismo demostrándole autoridad.

—Moblit, que bueno que estás aquí, ayúdame pasándome dos de esos frascos —. Le señaló un estante con diferentes medicamentos.

—Te necesitan en el laboratorio, tenemos una situación roja—. Eren al escuchar eso le gruñó con fuerza a Moblit queriendo lanzársele encima.

Levi lo tomó del pecho evitando hiciera una estupidez.

—Intente controlar a su perro capitán—. Moblit lo miró con desprecio.

El Alfa observó el cambio de actitud que ese Beta demostraba hacia Eren, no estaba ni cercana a la sumisa y amable personalidad que mostró cuando lo conoció.

—Iré en un momento, ve adelantándote—. Recibió los frascos y observó cómo su esposo se marchaba.

—Es la única manera, ahora salgan de aquí, no debemos levantar sospechas—.

Hange abrazó con fuerza a Eren teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo, besó su frente y los dejó ir.

Eren y Levi volvieron al departamento con sentimientos encontrados.

El Alfa lo observó unos momentos mientras manejaba.

—¿Que fue todo aquello?, eso de la situación roja—. Eren frunció el ceño ante la pregunta

—Asesinaron a un omega probando algún estimulante—. Levi lo miró sin entender. —Le dicen código rojo cuando lo asesinaron de manera violenta, seguramente un alfa perdió el control sobre el—. Eren apretó los dientes bajando la vista.

Levi no quiso seguir indagando, sabía que durante esos meses que estuvo enclaustrado había visto muchas cosas que prefería no volver a recordar.

—Eren, tener un brazo dislocado no te hace inútil para hacer las cosas—. Le regañó el alfa.

—Pero me duele moverme—. Le hizo un puchero parpadeando varias veces.

—Eres perfectamente capaz de comer con tu otra mano—. Lo miró sin emoción.

—Dijiste que me ayudarías en todo porque me lastimaste—.

—Eres un cínico mocoso, tu propusiste esa idea, Eren basta, ya déjalo, no me mires con esos ojos—. Eren hizo una mueca triste pretendiendo querer llorar.

—Yo solo quiero sentirme querido—. Fingió unos sollozos.

—Bien, te alimentaré, deja de ser tan controlador—. Levi se acercó más a él tomando una porción de comida llevándola a su boca. —No sé si en verdad no emparejas porque no quieres o porqué nadie te soporta—. Levi se rio ante el cambio de actitud del omega.

—No te sientas especial—. Dijo con la boca llena, ganándose una mirada molesta por los modales.

—Estoy reconsiderando en volverte mi pareja—. Se burló

—¿Qué?, ¿Ya no me quieres?—. Levi le dio otra porción de comida.

—Déjame marcarte de una vez—. Eren negó. —No Podemos seguir retrasando esto, deja de hacerte el del rogar—. Volvió a negar.

—Aun no—.

—Eren, si no te marco te matarán y yo mataré a todo el que ponga una mano sobre ti—.

—¿Tanto me quieres como trofeo?—.

—Te quiero como mi pareja, no como un trofeo, quiero apoyarte y poder salir sin que tengas ese maldito rastreador en el pie—.

—¿Me aceptarás a pesar de que seguiré apoyando mi lucha?—. Eren lo miró fijamente.

—Casi le rompo el cuello a mi jefe por defenderte, prácticamente ya estoy metido hasta el cuello en esto—. Dejó de lado la comida tomando su mano libre. —Eren, Erwin cree que si te marco te volverás más dócil y abandonarás la idea de seguir creando conflictos, eres demasiado terco y obstinado, sé que eso no te detendrá, pero debemos hacer lo posible por hacer que lo crea—.

—No puedo dejar que me marques—. Levi cerró los ojos dejando caer la cabeza derrotado una vez más. —Si me marcas el plan de Hange no funcionará—. El Alfa volvió a levantar la vista sorprendido. —De igual forma moriré, ya sea cuando me regreses o en alguna revuelta—.

—No digas eso—. Le advirtió molesto.

—Necesitamos que tengas una pareja nueva, solo así Hange podrá sacar la información sin ser descubierta—. Eren entrelazó sus dedos.

—No quiero dejarte, esperé años por sentir esta maldita atracción por alguien, que creí que jamás tendría una pareja, solo buscaba alguien que no me asqueara, ahora que te encontré, ¿Pretendes que te deje ir así como si nada?—.

—Levi, por favor, estaré bien, pelearé hasta que ya no pueda, así sabré que hice algo para las futuras generación—.

—Deja se hacerte él fuerte, ¿Que no ves que yo también tengo miedo?, sólo quiero que dejes todo esto, que formemos una maldita familia—. Eren abrió los ojos de más, parpadeando sorprendido. —¿Qué pasa con mis intereses?, qué tal si quiero un par de mocosos fastidiosos como tú corriendo por aquí, ¿Tengo que renunciar a todo por qué tú no puedes hacerlo?—.

—Por eso obtendrás otra pareja—. Levi se levantó golpeando la mesa sobresaltando al castaño.

—No quiero a otro omega, mierda Eren, te quiero a ti—. Eren bajo la vista.

—Yo también quiero una vida normal, pero, yo ya viví lo que hacen en esos lugares Levi, nunca podría estar tranquilo ignorando lo que sucede—.

Era todo.

Levi había jugado su última carta intentando convencerlo y había fallado.

—Entonces déjame estar contigo hasta tu último día—.

Eren se levantó acercándose al Alfa, se pegó a su pecho buscando ese calor que los reconfortaba a los dos, Levi lo abrazó temiendo desapareciera en cualquier momento.

Los días se escurrían como agua, pasando rápido, ninguno volvió a tocar el tema sobre el abandonar la lucha o el ser marcado, pasaron los días conviviendo como lo que añoraban ser.

Una pareja.

El brazo de Eren se recuperaba con rapidez, debía tomar los medicamentos por varios días más, pero la venda pudo dejarla de lado.

Levi hacia todo por complacer a Eren, salían a caminar, le compraba lo que le pidiese, quería darle todo sabiendo que en unos días lo entregaría a su propia muerte.

—No puedes irte así—. Levi lo observó caminar a la cocina.

—Tenemos que intentarlo, me queda menos de un mes aquí—. Intentó servirse un poco de agua para tomar el medicamento que le dieron.

—No quiero dejarte ir de esa forma, es peligroso—. El Alfa se colocó frente a él tomándolo de la cintura.

—Estaré bien, además...—. Levi posó un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Deja de decir que es por la causa—. Eren sonrió.

Levi continuó su trabajo como si nada pasara, estaba harto de escuchar a Erwin recordarle que solo tenía unos días antes de quitarle a su Omega, era obvio que lo sabía.

Durante los días pensó si en verdad podía dejarlo ir, un miedo crecía dentro de él, al imaginar en no volverlo a ver nunca más.

Su omega.

Su destinado.

Eren sabía que lo regresarían al orfanato, por lo que ideo una forma de escaparse, Levi no estaba del todo convencido, si las cosas no resultaban como debían saldrían heridos y no podrían continuar con eso, aunque quisiera negarse el tiempo se les agotaba y no quedaba otra salida.

Ese último día los dos estaban abrazados unidos por el nudo que seguía hinchado dentro del Omega, Eren quiso pasar esa última noche con Levi, ya no podía negarse, sabía que lo deseaba y que sería correspondido.

Lo ponía triste el pensar que otro estaría compartiendo su vida con ese Alfa que lo sacaba de quicio, el sacrificio de entregar a su destinado era algo que le dolía, aun peleaba con ese sentimiento.

Una de las anteriores noches que durmieron abrazados lo observo por largo tiempo, buscaba en el la fuerza de seguir.

Levi intentaba no lastimar más su brazo que seguía resentido aunque ya no tuviera la venda, Eren mantenía su cara oculta en el cuello de su Alfa tratando de memorizar su aroma, pues cuando lo recogieran tal ves nunca más estaría así con él.

—Te dejare ir—. Eren se separó mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—. Levi asintió.

—Prométeme que volveré a verte—. Le acarició la cara con cariño y una tristeza que él omega pudo sentir.

Ya no quiso pelear más.

Sabía que lo que debía hacer.

Si morirá mañana, moriría sabiendo que alguien lo amo.

Un amor que venía grabado en su sangre a pesar de odiarse al principio.

Sin decir nada llevó sus manos a su cuello liberándolo de su collar, besó al Alfa.

Su alfa.

—Hazlo—. Ladeo la cabeza dándole permiso de morderle.

Levi aguantó la respiración mirándolo, esperando alguna evasiva, no la obtuvo, solo una sonrisa esperando esa unión que tanto se negaba a formar.

Olía el miedo y el nerviosismo de su pareja.

Se acercó besando con delicadeza la zona haciéndolo temblar, se relamió los labios y clavó los dientes sintiendo una paz, una sensación placentera le recorrió el cuerpo.

Eren no sabía explicar ese sentimiento que crecía dentro de él, era como por fin estar completo, cómo si toda su vida hubiera estado perdido y al fin alguien lo acogía, estaba el dolor y el ardor por la herida pero nada de eso se comparaba con la felicidad que su cuerpo estaba liberando.

No podía creer el miedo que le tenía a los vínculos y ahora se había entregado completamente a uno.

Levi lamió la herida.

—Muérdeme Eren—. El omega negó.

—Si muero, tú morirás conmigo, se libre de buscar a alguien más si eso sucediera—.

—Jamás querré a nadie como mi sangre te quiere, prefiero morir que viví sin ti—. Lo besó con pasión. —Muérdeme, como promesa—.

Eren lo miró con amor, estaba seguro que ese hombre no llegó a su vida por casualidad.

Al igual que el Alfa se relamió los labios y mordió.

Entrelazaron sus manos no queriendo apartarse uno del otro.

—Vístete, ya es hora—. Eren asintió. —Colócate tu collar, que nadie sepa qué ahora eres mío—.

Manejó a primera hora de la mañana camino al orfanato.

Había hablado con Jean contándole su plan.

Era peligroso pero debían intentarlo, pasarían unos meses separados ansiando su reencuentro, mientras debían volver a sus vidas anteriores, Eren se escondería y Levi fingiría su despreocupación esperando intentar emparejar de nuevo.

Recrearon una emboscada, el auto del alfa fue golpeado con otro vehículo por un costado.

Estaba herido, pero no de gravedad.

Varias personas se acercaron ayudando a Eren a salir del auto, cortaron el brazalete sabiendo que una alarma se activaría avisando que había un problema, antes de huir entró de nuevo al auto ignorando el dolor de su brazo.

Besó una última vez a su alfa y huyó.

…

**N/T): **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo!, en serio que sí, leo sus cometarios, no solo en esta historia, si no en todas las demás! Me animan mucho a seguir! No tienen idea de cómo los aprecio!.

-Que el universo se acomode para ti.

**B.**


	5. Let Down

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

**N/T): **No me daba el tiempo de corregir este**!, POR FAVOR**!, **regresa** al **capítulo anterior** y revisa que la **versión** que leíste sea la **actualizada**!, si lo es, bienvenido de nuevo a este, gracias por su apoyo!.

…

**And one day, I'm gonna grow wings  
**_**[You know where you are]**_**  
A chemical reaction  
Hysterical and useless  
Hysterical and…**

**Let down and hanging around**

**(Un día me van a crecer alas,  
**_**[Sabes dónde estás.]**_**  
una reacción química.  
Histérico e inútil,  
histérico y...**

**Decepcionado y sin hacer nada.)**

…

—Déjame ver si entendí—. Erwin se apretó el puente de su nariz. —Tuviste un accidente y escapó—.

—Veo que conservas bien el oído—. Lo miró sentado frente a su escritorio sin muchos ánimos.

Agradecía el poder usar un collarín gracias al choque, así la marca que le fue dejada permanecía oculta.

—No me sorprende, seguramente alguien los vio en esos meses y decidió interferir—. Levi frunció el ceño ante la poca preocupación. 

No es que dudara de su amigo, simplemente con los últimos acontecimientos de verlo presionando para que marcara a Eren, ahora se mostraba tan tranquilo, como si de cualquier cosa se tratara. 

—¿Necesitas algo más?—. Levi se cruzó de brazos.

—No, es todo, ahora espera órdenes para recibir un nuevo omega—. Se dio media vuelta para salir.

—Ya te dije que no deseo a nadie—. Le gruñó.

—¿Quieres conservar tu puesto?, muerde a un maldito omega y sigue adelante—. Le regresó el gruñido molesto saliendo de la oficina.

El ambiente se sentía tenso, así como Erwin actuó sin sentimiento ni empatía al momento de decirle sobre obtener un nuevo omega no le cayó en gracia, pues ahora su forma de pensar estaba a favor de ayudar a la causa de su pareja, su verdadera pareja.

—Capitán—. Jean entró a la oficina sin tocar.

—Kirschtein, hablamos sobre tocar—. El Alfa lo miró con molestia.

—Ya busqué en todas las bases de datos, en las que a usted le faltó buscar, no hay nada, ni siquiera encuentro algo sobre los omegas arrestados—. Jean parecía nervioso.

—¿Dónde está mi escuadrón?—. El soldado lo miró sin entender, Levi levantó una ceja en señal de que no lo repetiría.

—Están entrenando señor—. Contestó rápidamente.

—Mándalos traer a todos—. Regresó la vista a los papeles de su escritorio después de dar la orden.

—¿Señor?—.

—Kirschtein, no me hagas repetirlo—. Ni siquiera lo miró.

—En seguida Capitán—. Salió con la misma urgencia con la que entró.

En cuanto él joven abandonó su oficina soltó un suspiro, se frotó los ojos dejándose caer desganado sobre el respaldo de su silla, cerró los ojos tratando de recordar esos feroces ojos verdes.

Apenas había transcurrido una semana desde que se separó y aún no sabía nada de él, Jean no había tenido la oportunidad de alejarse de las instalaciones por el trabajo, por lo que él tampoco sabía nada al respecto del estado de Eren.

Un golpe a la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos borrando esa sonrisa boba que se le había formado.

—Pasen—. Ordenó con vos firme.

Los cinco integrantes de su equipo se formaron frente a él, se veían exaltados, se notaba que fueron sacados de un entrenamiento fuerte.

—¿Nos llamó capitán?—. Auruo habló por todos.

—Necesito que contesten unas preguntas—. Todos asintieron.

—¿Dónde están sus informes del ataque al centro de distribución?, Kirschtein no pudo encontrarlos—. Los cuatro presentes miraron de reojo al soldado que no perdió su posición junto a ellos.

—En la base de datos Capitán, como todos los informes que hacemos—. Contestó Erd un tanto extrañado.

—No, no lo están, ¿Conservan copia de estos?—. Todos negaron, el Alfa suspiró. —¿Que pasó ese día?—.

—¿Disculpe?—. Petra estaba igual de extrañada que todos.

—No estoy de humor de volver a preguntar, así que hablen de una vez—. Todos se tensaron ante su tono de molestia.

—Yo solo estaba de apoyo señor, no supe que se hizo con los arrestados ese día—. Jean habló ganándose la mirada de desaprobación de los demás.

—Eso ya lo sé Kirschtein, estoy preguntándole a los demás. ¿Y bien?—.

—Señor, el comandante Erwin dijo que lo mantendría al tanto y nosotros solo siguiéramos las órdenes—. Gunther se adelantó a contestar.

—Ultima vez—. Respiró profundo con coraje. —¿Que pasó ese día?—.

—Hubo una revuelta, nosotros sólo inmovilizamos a los rebeldes como nos indicó el comandante—. Empezó a hablar Petra.

—Los subimos a las camionetas de traslado y no supimos más—. Le secundo Erd.

—¿Llegaron a asesinar a algún omega?—. Todos pusieron cara de asombro.

—No señor, eso se nos tiene prohibido—. Auruo habló un tanto molesto por esa suposición. —Utilizamos las balas de goma como nos lo pidió el comandante, es verdad que algunos quedaban inconscientes por el disparo, pero nunca hemos asesinado a alguien—. Petra lo tomó del brazo al sentirlo alterado.

—Nuestras órdenes fueron, detener, retener, apresar y no dejar a uno libre, todos serían llevados ante la justicia por desorden público, tal cual usted le pidió al comandante—. Gunther miró a su compañero quien seguía molesto.

Levi intentó no mostrar sorpresa al escuchar lo último, sabía que él no había dado ninguna orden, no tenía ni cabeza para pensar cuando sucedió todo aquello y sus subordinados creían que él dio órdenes en conjunto con Erwin.

—Muy bien—. Entrelazó los dedos mirando a todos. —¿A dónde se los llevaron?, no hay registro de algún ingreso a las zonas de detención—.

—Fueron separados como lo pidieron, tres camiones transportaron a los omegas, alfas y betas, nosotros no dimos seguimiento después, ya que había personas designadas a llevarse tales camiones—. Auruo relajó su semblante.

—¿Quién es el que sabe a donde los transportaron?—.

—El comandante—. Contestaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

El Alfa apretó los dientes con molestia, Erwin estaba más involucrado de lo que le gustaría.

—Retírense—. Los cinco asintieron. —Tú no, Kirschtain—.

Los demás del equipo miraron al joven Alfa con desaprobación, desde que lo anexaron a su grupo el capitán demostraba cierta preferencia y eso les desagradaba.

Sin más salieron todos dejando a los dos Alfas en silencio.

—¿Cómo está?—. Levi lo miró con expresión tranquila.

—Mikasa dice que sigue siendo un revoltoso—. Ambos sonrieron de lado. —Pero están tratando su brazo, según entendí, por culpa del accidente su lesión empeoró—. Levi cambió su semblante al escuchar eso.

—¿Necesita algo?, puedo darle dinero si necesita algún médico—. No logró escucharse sereno.

—No se preocupe Capitán, por lo que me ha dicho mi esposa lo están cuidando bien—.

—Gracias por todo Kirschtein—. Levi se aclaró la garganta.

—Le informaré de cualquier contratiempo—. Jean se despidió para salir de la oficina. —Se me olvidaba—. Se detuvo en seco regresando frente a su escritorio. —Eren le manda esto—. Sacó de su uniforme una pequeña carta y se la extendió.

—Gracias—. La tomó un tanto sorprendido.

Jean asintió y salió dejándole a solas.

Una carta.

La miró unos segundos antes de decidirse a abrirla.

Tomó aire y rompió una esquina con sumo cuidado, sacó una pequeña hoja de papel y comenzó a leer.

_Todo va bien, la mordida ya no duele, mi brazo está mal pero dicen que mejorará, es raro estar libre de nuevo, no hagas algo estúpido, nunca creí decirlo pero, quiero verte._

_Eren._

Levi soltó una pequeña risa, le pedía que no hiciera nada estúpido cuando sabían quién de los dos era el más propenso a hacerlo.

Sonrió leyendo un par de veces más esa pequeña nota, la llevó a su nariz y respiró profundo, cómo extrañaba a ese omega altanero.

Dejó la nota a un lado de su papeleo reacomodando todo en un intento de tener todo en orden, apiló su correo descartando los menos importantes, dos sobres de entre todos llamaron su atención, uno venía por parte del gobierno y el otro por parte del orfanato.

Se mordió el labio tomando la carta que venía directamente del gobierno.

_Capitán Ackerman._

_Estamos enterados que próximamente llegará a la edad máxima que el ejército le permite mantener para conservar su puesto, le pedimos de antemano que se acerque a los orfanatos de gobierno en búsqueda de un buen compañero que le ayude a conservar sus privilegios y su empleo..._

No quiso continuar leyendo, arrugó la hoja lanzándola lejos.

Como odiaba esas estúpidas leyes.

Un Alfa sin un Omega no era lo suficiente.

Un Omega sin un Alfa no valía nada.

Así como Eren deseaba cambiar ese pensamiento, estaba seguro que algunos Alfas que lo apoyaban buscaban lo mismo para ellos.

Sin muchos ánimos tomó la carta que venía del orfanato.

_Capitán Ackerman._

_Estamos enterados del incidente que tuvo con él omega que se le fue entregado, deseamos poder ayudarle brindándole un compañero nuevo, debe presentarse en las instalaciones dentro de un mes, por órdenes de sus superiores ayudando a su causa debe morder a su compañero dentro de las instalaciones… _

Morderlo ahí.

Deben estar locos.

—Maldita sea—. Murmuró para sí.

**...**

La ciudad se sentía extraña, regresar a su hogar le daba una sensación de nostalgia a la vez de un vacío enorme, estuvo recluido cinco meses, fue dado dos meses a un Alfa que odió por días y ahora su cuerpo le rogaba que fuera en su búsqueda.

Llegó a esa casa hogar donde creció con otros niños huérfanos como él, Nanaba seguía cuidándolos, gracias a las donaciones que hacía Historia a los orfanatos particulares podían sacar adelante a todos, evitándoles caer en esas prisiones que él gobierno pintaba de ayuda.

En su reencuentro con sus amigos y familia todo fue felicidad y lágrimas , pues Eren era quien más los apoyaba, motivaba a todos diciéndoles que ellos jamás deberían sentirse inferiores, les habían impuesto la selección más débil pero debían demostrar que eran fuertes como cualquier otra.

A pesar de que todos los medios los pintaban como los creadores de desorden público todas sus manifestaciones era pacíficas, los destrozos más grandes que tuvieron que hacer fueron para llamar la atención e intentar conseguir la información, pero las televisoras solo se enfocaban en resaltar esos ignorando lo que en verdad pedían, pues peleaban por sus derechos, pelaban por aparte por terminar con los abusos y experimentos ilegales que se llevaban a cabo.

—Eren, debes reposar, tu brazo no mejorará si sigues así—. Mikasa le regañó.

—Debo ayudar en la casa Mikasa, no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada—. Eren la ignoró.

—Tú brazo jamás va mejorar y necesitas estar bien, las reuniones con Historia empiezan dentro de dos semanas—. Le regañó su amiga. —Ya ha pasado un mes y sigues vendado, el capitán se molestaría si supiera que no haces nada por mejorar—. Eren al escuchar eso bajo la vista.

—No he sabido nada de él en estas semanas—. Soltó con tristeza.

—Jean dijo que sospechan del comandante, tienen muchas inconsistencias en las bases de datos que alguien con su rango sólo puede alterar, no han querido levantar sospechas, por lo mismo mantiene un perfil bajo—. Mikasa intentó consolarlo.

—Le darán un omega nuevo—. Susurró decaído.

—El no querrá a alguien nuevo—. Le tomó por los hombros. —Jean me dice que todos los días pregunta por ti y espera por la oportunidad de salir de su trabajo para verte—. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa.

—¿Armin sigue ocupado?—. Eren cambió el tema ignorando su tristeza.

—Si, al parecer la universidad lo consume—.

—Desearía ser él, me esforcé tanto por conseguir una beca y entrar, para terminar encerrado como un perro—. Berreó molesto.

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan sentimental?, el ser marcado de verdad te atrofio—. Se burló su amiga ganándose un empujón.

—Cállate, es solo que nada me ha salido bien—. Se excusó.

—Tranquilo, estoy segura que con ayuda del capitán y Jean podremos terminar con esto pronto, podrás estudiar lo que quieras y estaremos mejor, ya lo verás—. Eren le sonrió con sinceridad. —Además, ¿Dónde está ese rudo carácter que no se dejaba doblegar?, eso es lo que necesitamos ahorita—. Eren asintió.

Tenía que dejarse de sentimentalismos y seguir, Levi no se iba a detener en investigar lo necesario, así que él debía seguir ayudando a Historia con la nueva reformación que estaban creando para cambiar las cosas.

**...**

Observó el edificio sin ánimos, ya sabía que diría al momento en que le enseñaran a su prospecto, no deseaba a nadie más en su vida.

Entró como siempre lo había hecho, pasó los filtros de seguridad hasta estar completamente del otro lado.

—Capitán Levi, es un gusto verlo de nuevo—. Hange lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Olvida el título, me has visto tantas veces en este lugar que ya debes saberlo—. Caminó hasta colocarse a su lado.

—¿Cómo has estado?, imagino que bien, supe que tuviste un accidente en auto y ya no tienes el collarín—. Comenzaron avanzando por los pasillos.

—El estúpido Doctor por fin me dejó quitármelo—. No volteó a verla.

Hange hecho un vistazo rápido a su cuello no queriendo encontrar marca, el saco que llevaba no le permitía observar bien, necesitaba colocarse en una mejor posición pero no deseaba ser obvia.

Mientras avanzaban pasaron por esas enormes puertas de metal con las advertencias que él recordaba, si aquella vez no se hubieran abierto, jamás hubiera conocido a Eren, jamás sabría lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, seguiría trabajando como todos los días preocupado solo de sus intereses dejando a su jefe hacer y deshacer esto a su gusto.

—Sector B, Omega "19-27"—. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

—Ya sabes lo que diré al respecto—. Ladeo la cabeza mirándola.

—Solo, sólo finge y entra como si te interesara, últimamente revisan todas las acciones de todos aquí—. Bajó un par de octavas más su voz.

—Solo ábrela y acabemos con esto—.

Hange se inclinó tecleando la clave dándole acceso, aprovechó su cercanía buscando eso que no deseaba encontrar, la puerta se abrió dándole acceso al Alfa, asomó su cabeza en una pequeña inclinación que hizo que Hange tirara la carpeta que llevaba consigo.

—¿Algún problema?—. Levi la miró con una ceja levantada.

—No, no, es solo que, creí ver un insecto—. Se inclinó recogiendo su carpeta. —Pasa a ver a tu prospecto de compañero—. Le indicó que entrara acomodándose sus lentes.

Levi frunció el ceño pues el lugar era impecable, estaba seguro que cualquiera podría comer en el suelo sin problemas.

Al entrar encontró a un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio, estaba sentado en la cama leyendo un libro.

—Él es el Omega B1927, su nombre es Farlan—. La mujer se aclaró la vos hablando detrás del hombre.

Era lindo, tenía un porte elegante aquel rubio, Levi lo miró detenidamente, si le hubieran presentado a ese omega meses atrás, estaba seguro lo tendría a él, su olor no le era tan desagradable como otros, sus ojos brillaban como dos diamantes dejándole ver que sería completamente sumiso a sus órdenes, sonrió de lado cuando este también le sonrió.

—¿Quieres a este omega?—. Hange interrumpió su concentración, pues llevaba más tiempo que muchas de las anteriores veces que le presentaba prospectos.

El Omega ladeó su cabeza en un gesto infantil, Levi suspiró y dio media vuelta saliendo del cuarto dejando a los dos con cara de confusión.

—¿Levi?—. Hange salió tras de él cerrando la puerta.

—No me gustan sumisos—. Fue lo único que dijo siguiendo su camino por los pasillos.

Hange sonrió con tristeza, sabía a lo que se refería, lo acompañó hasta la entrada en silencio, en los filtros de seguridad Levi observó cómo revisaban a profundidad el cuerpo de la Beta antes de dejarla salir con él.

—¿Terminó tú turno?—. Levi se acomodó en un movimiento su saco.

—Sí, tengo una reunión importante, debo darle prisa y tomar un taxi—. Lo decía volviéndose a colocar la bata que le quitaron para revisión.

—¿No tienes auto?—.

—Moblit sigue en las instalaciones, él se quedará con él—. Caminó a paso apresurado fuera del lugar.

—Yo te llevo—. Soltó siguiéndola.

—No te preocupes, es algo que puedo hacer sola—. Lo miró un tanto nerviosa.

—No seas ridícula y súbete—.

—No creo que sea buena idea que me acompañes a donde voy, estás con uniforme, llamas mucho la atención—. Se rascó la nunca mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Levi la miró con el ceño fruncido por lo anterior dicho, analizó la situación para trasformar su expresión en una de sorpresa, si iría a una reunión seguramente se juntaría con los que apoyaban a la resistencia, era obvio que alguien uniformado no sería bien visto ni bien recibido.

Si estaría en una reunión con ellos era posible que Eren estuviera ahí.

Eren.

Su Eren.

—Iré contigo, súbete al maldito auto—. Lo dijo con un tono que no demandaba réplica.

La Beta quiso protestar pero no tenía tiempo, habían cambiado sus planes en el trabajo pidiéndole que mostrara a el omega que era compatible para el Capitán, por eso llevaba media hora de retraso y no deseaba perder más el tiempo.

Subió al auto y ambos salieron a toda prisa, Hange le indicó por donde debía ir para llegar lo más pronto posible.

—No quisiste a ese Omega porque ya tienes uno, ¿No es así?—. No quiso externar su tristeza.

—¿De qué hablas?—. La miró de reojo.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?, Dudo que lo forzaras dado que tú también tienes su marca en el cuello—. Por reflejo Levi se acomodó el cuello de la camisa subiéndolo un poco.

—Estábamos destinados—.

—Eso no lo hubiera motivado a hacerlo, él en verdad te quiere—. Hange bajo la vista con tristeza ya notoria.

—Terminamos congeniando bien—. No quiso hablar más del tema pues veía el semblante de la mujer. —Estará bien conmigo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte—.

—Yo amaba a ese Omega rebelde—. Suspiró. —Le amo aún, pero, yo no puedo darle eso que los une a ustedes, admito que cuando fueron presentado y supe que estaban destinados lloré de coraje e impotencia—. Una pequeña risa se le escapó.

—¿No eres casada?—.

—Lo soy—. Contestó con rapidez. —Pero ese niño, dios, como me hizo amarlo con todo lo que es, un revoltoso, grosero, engreído, no se dejaba doblegar por nadie, ese espíritu libre que tenía me conquistó, cuando lo arrestaron lo llevarían a un capo de experimentación...—.

—¿De que estas hablando?, ¿Que es un campo de experimentación?—. Levi la miro sin entender. —No se supone que experimentan con todos en esos orfanatos—.

—No, no del todo, en estos centros u orfanatos como los hacen pasar solo probamos algunos productos y medicamentos, pero en esos campos, si alguien entra no saldrá con vida, no podía permitir que Eren fuera a parar allá, hice todo lo que pude para que lo mandaran al orfanato, fue un milagro que lo permitiera, al estar cercano a su mayoría de edad y ser rebelde ya no era factible buscarle pareja—.

—Cuando perdí el control, ¿Por qué llamaron a Erwin?—. Levantó una ceja apenas mirándola.

—No tienes familiares directos a los cuales podíamos llamar cuando estabas inconsciente, increíblemente cuando nos reportamos con tu superior el mismo se ofreció a venir, todos creen que varios dentro del ejército están coludidos con los laboratorios, pero yo no tengo esa información—. Torció la boca con decepción.

—Eso lo averiguaré yo—. Finalizó.

Se adentraron en la zona de bajos recursos de la ciudad, el auto que llevaba no pasaba desapercibido por los residentes, Hange le indicó que siguiera hasta llegar aún gimnasio.

Se detuvieron en el lugar indicado.

—¿Estas segura que aquí se reunirán?—. Levi miró con desconfianza el edificio viejo al cual se acercaban.

—Claro, ¿Que esperabas?, ¿Un hotel 5 estrellas?—. Levi gruñó ante la broma.

En la puerta los recibió un Alfa que saludó a Hange con alegría, pero a su acompañante se le impuso reticente, la Beta tuvo que explicarle que estaba bien y estaba de su lado.

Al entrar había varias personas que se tensaron al ver al uniformado caminar junto a la científica, Levi arrugó la nariz ante las feromonas que percibía.

—Querida Hans, creí que no vendrías—. Una pequeña rubia acompañada de un rubio más alto se acercó abrazándola con emoción. —No me dijiste que traías compañía, mucho menos un militar—. La Omega endureció el rostro.

—Historia él es el Capitán Levi—. Presentó a su acompañante quien se acercó mirándola fijamente.

—Un Capitán—. La chica lo analizó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Levi la observó de arriba abajo, sabía quién era, la había visto junto a su padre, su semblante era muy diferente que en sus presentaciones en público, su vestimenta era más casual, salvo por el collar blanco con piedras que seguro cubría esas marcas las cuales le mencionaron, las dos mordidas.

El Alfa sin evitarlo levantó un poco su labio mostrando sus dientes, por protección el rubio alto se colocó frente a la pequeña Omega imitando la acción del militar.

—Reiner, tranquilo, dudo se atreva a hacer algo—. Historia tomó su mano.

Los dos alfas seguían sin apartar la vista uno del otro con semblante amenazante, no hasta que a su nariz llegó un aroma que reconocía.

Es él.

—¡Levi!—. El Alfa se giró buscando a quien gritó su nombre.

De entre los presentes apareció Eren quien lo miró con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa, no importándole empujar a alguien corrió hasta saltar a sus brazos, enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos en su cuello, aún tenía resentido el brazo por su lesión pero era lo que menos le importaba.

Se restregaron uno con otro frotándose con cariño, Eren se separó un poco mirándolo a los ojos, Levi le sonrió afianzando el agarre en sus muslos para no soltarlo, se besaron sin dejar de sonreírse, la felicidad que emanaban era palpable.

—Lo vez amor, El capitán no presenta ninguna amenaza para nosotros, tan solo mira como Eren está con su presencia—. Historia se rió tomando la mano del Alfa rubio.

Eren rompió el beso con Levi girándose un poco para mirar a Reiner y enseñarle los dientes molesto por su actitud con su Alfa.

Reiner lo miró con el ceño fruncido, como se le hacía fastidioso ese Omega, no era sumiso como la mayoría ni lograba doblegarse no importando la amenaza, el rubio le bufó rodando los ojos.

Eren gruñó sin dejar de enseñarle los dientes.

—Oí, déjale en paz—. Levi apretó sus muslos ganando su atención de nuevo.

—Estas aquí, estás aquí—. Eren volvió a abrazarse a él.

—Lo estoy, mierda, como te echaba de menos—. Levi lo bajó con cuidado abrazándolo llenando sus pulmones con su aroma.

—Lamentó interrumpir su reencuentro pero tenemos cosas que discutir—. Hange habló intentando llamar su atención.

La pareja no se separó, solo asintió ante lo dicho, avanzaron tomados de la mano a una pequeña habitación, ignoraban a los presentes que veían con sorpresa la actitud del Omega y el hecho de que estuviera con un Alfa tan tranquilo y feliz. En la habitación había una mesa con varias sillas, solo entraron Hange, Historia, Reiner, Eren y Levi. Por fuera dos se quedaron cuidando la puerta mientras los demás seguían aparentando una sesión de ejercicios.

—Eren puedes sentarte en una silla no es necesario eso—. Historia lo miró con media sonrisa.

—No quiero—. Eren le enseñó la lengua en un acto infantil acomodándose en el regazo de su Alfa.

—¿Qué haces aquí Eren?—. Hange le preguntó curiosa.

—Tenía mucho que no veía a Historia y tenía que contarle todo lo que pasó en este tiempo—.

—Estoy feliz de que así fue Eren—. Le agradeció la rubia.

—No es por ser desconfiado pero ese Alfa es un militar y no uno cualquiera—. Reiner miró a Levi con el ceño fruncido.

—Es mi Alfa—. Le gruñó Eren descontento.

—¿Tú Alfa?, es imposible que alguien te soporte—. Se burló el rubio alto cruzándose de brazos.

Eren llevó sus manos a su cuello desabrochando su collar mostrando su mordida.

—Vuelve a decirlo y te rajo el cuello—. Le mostró los dientes.

—Te dejaste morder—. Historia lo veía con asombro.

Creía que tenía un amorío con un Alfa, no que se había dejado marcar por uno, mucho menos un militar.

—Omití contarte esa parte—. Eren la miró pidiendo disculpas.

—Jovencito eso fue grosero, debías decírmelo todo—. Se hizo la ofendida.

—Que valentía tener a ese compañero—. Reiner le dio una sonrisa burlona a Levi.

—Me acostumbre—. Le regresó la misma sonrisa.

—Tocando temas importantes—. Interrumpió la Beta. —La seguridad en los orfanatos está en su máximo nivel, no me permitirán sacar nada sin pasarlo por alto—.

—Mi último recurso fue hablar con mi padre tratando de lanzar apoyo para los Omegas, pero él solo está dispuesto a ayudar a los que nacieron en clase acomodada como a los que se casaron con un Alfa de buen rango, cree que es una pérdida de dinero ayudar a los de menor rango, incluso si un Alfa nació en una familia de clase baja no tendrá las mismas oportunidades que uno de clase alta, a menos de que se esfuerce por forjarse un puesto o título—.

—O se ligue con un Omega de clase alta—. Levi le dio un golpecito de advertencia a Eren. —¿Qué?, es la verdad—. Se defendió. 

—Eren tiene razón—. Reiner torció el gesto mirando a Historia, pues era su caso.

—Sé que tú no me mordiste por eso, ambos nos queremos más allá de la clase a la que pertenecemos—. Reiner le sonrió a su Omega quien lo miraba con amor.

—Entonces tú padre no piensa cambiar las leyes—. Levi preguntó con seriedad.

—El consejo jamás lo permitiría, ese horrible lugar está lleno de Alfas y Betas engreídos que solo miran por su propio bien—.

—A menos que el ejército nos ayude—. Hange miró a Levi.

—No lo harán, a ellos tampoco les interesa, incluso creo que trabajan bajo la mesa en negocios turbios—. Levi los miró preocupado.

—Mi hermana dejó una documentación perfecta para cambiar las leyes, pero era obvio que no la tomarían en cuenta, necesitamos que un suceso grande los obligue a cambiarlas—.

—Por eso tengo fe en que ustedes nos ayuden—. Hange regresó la vista al militar.

—¿Que pretenden?, ¿Un golpe de estado?, ¿Acaso están locos?—. Eren le acarició una mejilla a su Alfa al sentirlo alterado.

—No, esa idea fue descartada, tenemos muy pocos que nos apoyan dentro de la rama—. Historia entrelazó sus manos sobre la mesa.

—Y no son de puestos fuertes—. Le secundo Reiner.

—Debemos sacar a flote lo de los experimentos, eso creará el suficiente alboroto en todas las clases pidiendo una explicación y justicia, acabaremos con dos problemas de un tiro—. Todos miraron a la Beta asintiendo.

—Algo me dice que mi jefe y amigo tiene algo que ver, pero no logro saber que tan involucrado está, o si solo su actitud indiferente me hace sospechar—.

—No debemos hablar de más aunque sean nuestros amigos, es cierto que tenemos a alguien de nuestro propio movimiento ayudando al otro lado—.

—Historia tiene razón, no quiero que nadie más muera—.Eren hablo con tristeza.

—Nadie ha muerto Eren—. Levi lo abrazó por la cintura. —Hable con mi equipo, no mataron a nadie, usaron balas de goma, es verdad que un impacto te deja inconsciente pero no muerto, según ellos, todos fueron separados y llevados presos, pero no existen reportes de ingresos a detención—.

—Fueron llevados a los campos de experimentación—. Lo interrumpió la Beta. —Ymir había trabajado en esos campos, después pidió ser transferida a un "orfanato", recuerdo escucharla decir que era horrible ir día con día a esos lugares, no se me había ocurrido que los detenidos terminarían ahí—. Hange hundió su cara entre sus manos.

—No podemos seguir dejando pasar esto, buscaremos la manera de sacar todo—.

—Seguiremos presionando con las manifestaciones pacíficas, intentaremos como siempre ser escuchados, tiene mucho que no volvemos a reclamar mejores derechos—. Eren le sonrió a Historia.

—Está bien, usare eso para volver a intentar negociar con mi padre, pero tengan cuidado—.

—Le darán un Omega nuevo a Levi en estas semanas—. Eren frunció el ceño aferrándose a su Alfa. —Es la oportunidad de sacar la información, la esconderé en el cuerpo de ese Omega y él la sacará—. Hange suspiró levantando la vista.

—¿Eso es verdad?—. Historia los miró con esperanza.

—Sí, pero tenemos un problema, quieren que marque al Omega antes de que salga de las instalaciones—. Eren se apartó mirándolo molesto.

—No lo harás, dime que no lo harás—. Le gruñó molesto.

—No pienso cambiarte, tanto me costó morderte el maldito cuello como para morder a otro tonto Omega—. Los demás soltaron una pequeña risa ante el comentario.

—Si lo haces lo mataré—. Ahora Eren le mostraba los dientes a Levi.

—Oi, compórtate, tú no harás nada, solo dedícate a estudiar para poder entrar a la universidad—. Eren cambió su actitud a una de asombro.

—¿A la universidad?—.

—Te dije que pagaría tus estudios, ahora demuéstrame que puedes entrar a una buena escuela—. Eren abrió la boca de sorpresa.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—. Levi asintió. —Seré el mejor abogado que este estúpido país pueda pedir—.

—Muy bien, terminado con su plática, supongo que esto es todo, seguiremos escribiéndonos para ver cómo está la situación, si se necesita una nueva reunión les avisaré, Capitán, intente negociar no morder a ese Omega y llévelo con usted para robar la información—. Historia se levantó y Reiner imitó su gesto siguiéndola. —Eren, me alegro que por fin entendieras que los lazos no te hacen esclavo, sino todo lo contrario, Hange, ten cuidado, no quiero perderte por un error, no quiero que te pase lo de Ymir—. Les sonrió a los tres saliendo de la sala con Reiner detrás de ella.

—Me alegro tanto que estés bien Eren, no te metas en problemas—. Hange se levantó para salir de la sala. —Cuida de él por mi Levi—. Diciendo lo último salió dejándolos solos.

—Notaste que Hange se veía triste—.

—Seguro es el trabajo—. Mintió, pues ahora sabía que la Beta estaba enamorada de su Omega y sabía que no era correspondida.

—Entiendo lo duro de su trabajo y el saber que no puede hacer nada más que seguir sus labores como si lo disfrutara—. Eren torció el gesto con tristeza.

—No pienses en eso, todo saldrá bien, tienes que hacer caso a lo que te dijeron y no meterte en problemas—.

—Y que si me quiero meter en problemas—. Se giró sentándose horcajadas sobre él.

—Eren, no es buen lugar—. Apretó los labios mirándolo.

—Te extrañé tanto en mi celo—. Se apretó a su cuerpo lamiendo sus labios.

—Maldita sea Eren—. Levi se pegó a su cuello lamiendo la cicatriz de su mordida haciéndole gemir.

Su aroma estaba haciéndolo perder la cabeza, él también lo había extrañado durante su celo.

Tomó su collar y se lo colocó con rapidez.

—¿Qué haces?—. Eren lo miró decepcionado.

—Voy a devorarte entero, pero no aquí, vamos, salgamos de este lugar—. Levi se levantó con urgencia levantándolo a la par.

Lo tomó del brazo arrastrándolo prácticamente fuera del lugar, si estaría con él solo ese rato iba a disfrutarlo completamente antes de volver a su encierro en su agobiante trabajo.

…

**N/T): **Esto de escribir es relajante, hahaha la verdad me ayuda a olvidarme de mi trabajo.

Bueno, vamos en la canción No. 5, solo quedan 7 capítulos más.

-Que el universo este de tu parte.

**-B.**


End file.
